Before the Moon
by The Demon Sisters
Summary: Her mission in life was to fulfill her destiny. When Youko became involved, she believed him to be the enemy. He became not only her ally, but she found herself falling for him. YoukoxOC...By: Adria...R&R!
1. Prologue

Welcome to my Yu Yu Hakusho fic! I hope you all enjoy it and review, but know that flames are not appreciated.

("Speaking") ('_Thoughts_')

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, there I said it, and it will be said no more.

Chapter 1:** Prologue**

* * *

A new sun rose, its light flowing over the land, making lakes sparkle and plants wet from dew twinkle. Some would see this beauty as a sign of good fortune, but one lone figure saw the sun as a reminder of wasted time. Another night had gone by and nothing had been accomplished for the female fox demon. 

Adina opened her eyes and sighed, for another night had passed and nothing had been found. '_If this keeps up all will be lost_,' she thought, despair threatening to overwhelm her.

She exited the cave in which she was momentarily occupying, and scouted the area for anything that appeared out of the ordinary. Though she had been there a week and a half, she could not help but feel that she needed to be on guard.

After all, her master Laquia had not been alert when they took her. '_I need to find her soon, the harvest moon is only a week away_.'

Though she would rather search for her on foot, she remembered that her master had told her about using her psychic energy rather than being rash. But with each passing day, Adina's patience would whither like the moon fades as dawn approaches.

'_If I can not find her through telepathy tonight, I will have to set out on foot_,' she told herself.

* * *

Youko watched the sunrise emotionlessly as Rieco announced that the village men were approaching the camp. 

"How many," Youko responded without turning.

"At least thirty," Reico answered unconcerned, "Shall I gather some demons?"

"That won't be necessary, Rieco, I'll handle them."

"But my lord, they aren't worthy of dying at your hands."

"I do not care, I'm too bored to let my men get all the fun. Besides, I have been wanting to test a new plant I managed to breed."

"Right." Rieco finished, bowed, and continued on his way, while Youko stood and followed the scent of the intruding villagers.

'_They might not be to my level, but it will be better than nothing_,' Youko thought. '_At least I'll get to get out of camp for a bit, the smell of the forest is much more pleasant than that of my men._' With that he set off to slay the filthy humans who had entered their territory.

* * *

Adina walked in silence to the lake, desperately needing a break. She had been trying to find any trace of her master's mind with her psychic ability. Whoever took Laquia had to have known a lot about them, maybe even watched them for awhile, but something didn't seem right. 

Even if some other force matched her psychic strength, as a kitsune she should always be able to hear or smell Laquia. But no, instead she was left out in the cold. '_I don't know how much more of this I can take_.'

If she did not find her within the next week, two things would happen. One, both her and her master would be killed from their own powers, and two, the psychic power would be scattered to the winds until a powerful being possessed them. Her master needed to pass the rest of her power onto her.

The ritual needed to take place before the next harvest moon, otherwise they would both be dead, and Demon World would be plagued by a demon of the darkest calling. '_I shall not allow such a thing to happen. I will set out on foot tonight_.'

* * *

Youko walked through the woods, following the scent of the villager men. '_It has been awhile since the last time I killed. I will have fun with this bunch before I destroy their pathetic souls_.' 

As he came about them he took a position in the shadow of a tree, waiting for them to draw closer.

"These demons are going to be sorry for moving into our woods," one of the villagers said trying to look tough.

'_Make us sorry? I will put these humans in their place_.'

Youko moved quietly, flicking one of his seeds to the path ahead of them, and watched it implant itself into the ground. He then faded into the darkness, calmly waiting with anticipation for the inevitable smell of blood and death.

Screams of the villagers were soon heard. Smiling at this, Youko thought, '_It seems this new plant is a success_.'

Seeing that some of the humans had managed to escape, he moved silently through the trees, before landing gracefully before them. Drawing out his rose whip, he slashed the few that had managed to avoid his plant.

As the last of their screams faded into the daylight, Youko recoiled his plant, satisfied with its success in battle.

'_That was more entertaining than I thought it would be, though I have no desire to return to camp quite yet_.' And with that last thought, he jumped into the trees, and started searching for a suitable place to relax.

* * *

Adina opened her eyes and stood, ending her meditation. She smelt blood, a lot of it. Luckily it did not belong to that of her master. 

'_It's only a group of humans, probably from the nearby village. But the demon that killed them might know something important_.' Standing, she found the exact direction the scent was coming from and began to follow it.

Walking through the forest, Adina traveled cautiously not to disturb anything. She hadn't cleared out her cave, as there was nothing there worth carrying. That and she did not want to risk missing the chance to acquire answers.

'_This part of the forest is so thick, anyone could be following me and I wouldn't know between the smell of the blood and evergreens_.' As she walked the metallic scent of the blood became so strong, it gagged her. '_I must be getting closer_,' she thought.

Coming to the end of the path, she suddenly stopped at the sight that lay before her. A few dozen villagers, or at least what was left of them, laid a few steps in front of her.

She froze on the spot, staring at the manslaughter. Even though it was quite warm that day, she felt cold and clammy. She had indeed been around dead bodies before, though nothing this brutal. The dead humans' bodies had been ripped apart, and their blood stained the grass around them heavily.

Her very sensitive nose was being overpowered to the point where she was growing dizzy and nauseous. She fell to her knees, unable to pull her eyes from the destruction that lied before her.  
Finally able to close her eyes, she managed to get a hold on herself. '_Calm down and get up, you know you have no time to be sitting around. You need to find someone to tell you information on where Laquia is being kept_.'

Finally calm, she stood up and examined the bodies. She noticed that there was really no sign of a true fight, and that it looked more like an ambush.

'_I don't smell a horde of demons, and I can barely make out the smell of anything else but their blood. But what ever killed them can't be too far_.' Just as she was about to jump into the trees, something hit her from behind, shocking her into unconsciousness.

The moment Adina awakened, she noticed she was tied up. Struggling against the bindings, she finally gave up and tried hitting it with her spirit energy.

"Don't even try it demon, your demonic power won't work with that holy seal. So get comfortable, cause we aren't letting you go until its time for your execution!"

"Execution? What are you talking about? I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Silence demon! Do you think us stupid? We have enough sense not to fall for the same trickery you used to murder our companions!"

The villager then grabbed the hilt of his sword and viscously struck her in the back of the head.

Adina felt ill, as her vision clouded as she begun to slip out of consciousness again. Though she tried her hardest to stay awake, with already being weakened she quickly gave into forced sleep.

* * *

From the top of the trees, Youko watched as the female kitsune fell unconscious. 

'_You would've thought that even a human could differentiate between an innocent and a murderer. She wasn't carrying any weapons, and she was completely clean of blood_. _For her sake I hope that they realize that before her own blood is spilt_.'

Youko, knowing that staying around longer would be pointless, started heading back toward his domain. As he neared its entrance, however, Reico approached him.

"Sir, we've had some problems. A prisoner has managed to escaped!"

"Who was it?"

"The old woman Laquia."

"Who?"

"The elder that was brought in two weeks ago."

"The old witch?"

"If that's what you want to call her."

"It doesn't matter. Though I can't see how a decrepit old woman could escape, when some of the strongest demons couldn't. The guards were drunk again, weren't they?"

"I do not know, if I did, I would not bother you with such matters. So, what do you think should be done about it?"

"Nothing, as far as I'm concerned, it's better to have an empty cell then a weak prisoner occupying it. Now, what else should I know?"

"There is nothing else."

"Excellent, now if you excuse me, I need to care for my plants now. Before I leave, may I ask you to give me a night report before retiring? I need to know that it's clear so that the drunkards don't screw up and get us all killed."

"Right my lord, see you before midnight."

As Reico walked away, Youko headed towards his hut, then to the back of it. Checking his poisonous plants, so that if needed, he could have them immediately. After that he got the report from Reico, and headed to bed. For some reason the female kitsune was in his mind still.

'_What is wrong with me? For some reason I feel guilty, and regret leaving her. I must be going soft. I actually care that she'll die being blamed of my crime_.'

Pushing farther thought away, Youko finally managed to fall asleep, though it was, as always, a shallow sleep that was easily broken. This was due to him being on guard so often, so that even on peaceful nights, he could not sleep well.

It was after midnight as the lanterns were either put out or turned down low, as everyone slept, a dark figure crept out of the campsite and in to the forest.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the huge amount of separation lines, but introducing the characters tends to do a lot of instant switching since they haven't met yet. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Make sure to review!

Yours Truly,  
Adria of the Demon Sisters


	2. Finding Answers

Chapter 2: **Finding Answers**

* * *

Once more, Adina awoke with a start to the sound of yelling. 

"I can't believe you sent them out there in such limited numbers!"

"We had found a way into their camp, and we believed we could use it to ambush them."

"So you take only thirty! And then later deserted them the minute you sense danger!"

"I had no idea that they would actually meet a demon! I was going back to gain your assistance in battle. I would never run away!"

"Well it doesn't matter now does it, because they're all dead! And I will not only remove you from leading our defenses, but I will also leave it to you to inform the mothers and wives of your fallen men! And if it is not done with an explanation of why, I will personally come after you with less mercy than the demon did for your men!"

She groaned and covered her ears. If she didn't already have a headache, she did now. '_Wait, I can move_.' She looked around, and found that indeed her bindings were removed, but that she was now in someone's house.

"Well at least we caught the demon responsible." The apparent leader said to one of his companions as the other man fled their presence.

"What is all the noise about, for god's sake it's past midnight!" Adina moved to see whom the voice came from, and found it to be an old woman.

"Lady Quala, we are sorry to have awaken you."

"It is not me you should be apologizing to, but the woman and children."

"We are sorry for the noise, but we have caught the demon who killed the men who went out yesterday."

"Really…?" Quala walked to Adina and examined her closely.

"What you caught, is a tired traveler, not a murderer."

"But lady Quala, she is a demon, and she was found near the bodies of our fellow villagers."

"And what evidence did you find besides that? Any blood on her?"

"No, there wasn't, but..."

"Then all you did was trouble a weary passerby."

"But..."

"No buts. Now get back to your families, and get some rest. I will talk to you in the morning." Quala made her way over to Adina.

"I hope you can forgive the villagers for being so brutal, but the demons and them have long possessed a deep hate for one another, and sometimes the villagers forget that there are good demons in this world."

Finding her voice, Adina spoke to what she assumed to be the village priestess.

"I thank you for helping me, but I still do not understand what is going on here."

"As I expected. Well, child, to put it simply, the demons and the villagers constantly fight over the land, power, or just to get ahead of the other. And if either side were to enter the other's homeland, the intruder would most likely be found dead the next day. The worst part of this is that it is the humans whom take most of the hits."

"So that's why they captured me, because they thought I was one of those demons."

"Most likely, that or you were a random demon out to shed blood. One of the most notorious is the fox demon Youko"

"Youko?"

"Youko is the main leader of the thieving tribe. The villagers have a special disliking to him, and would jump to have a chance at his neck."

"I wonder if he was the one really responsible for the killings."

"Probably, he is said to have the power to control plants, and there was definitely signs that something had been planted near where the bodies were found."

Adina thought about this for a moment. This demon, Youko, probably killed those humans, and from what she was hearing from Quala, he probably had many powerful demons at his disposal. One of them could be the one that took Laquia. A troubling look crossed her face. '_This means my best bet would be to visit this band of thieves_.'

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

By the look in Quala's eyes, she didn't buy it.

"Well, if it is nothing, maybe you wouldn't mind telling me why you were out in the forest in the first place?"

She pondered this as well. '_This woman has been nothing but kind to me, is there a reason why I shouldn't trust her with at least the edited version_.'

"I was looking for someone."

"Someone close to you?"

"The one who raised me. She was kidnapped about 2 weeks ago."

After a short pause, Quala continued. "So, you don't know whom the culprit is?"

"No. It happened at night, and it was pitch black outside. She was collecting herbs, and then someone in black took her. There was no scent left."

"I see. Well that definitely sounds like someone from the demon thieve tribe. Disappearing without a trace, and not without a victim. I'm sure that there are certain demons, whom have put a barrier around her, so you couldn't sense her."

"Yes, I expected something like that. Well, that leaves no other options then."

"You are positive?"

"There is no other choice."

"Well then, I'll tell you how to get there, but be cautioned. Even if you are a demon yourself, you will be welcomed no differently than you were here, maybe even worst."

The next morning, Adina headed into the direction Quala had pointed her in. To confront such a force, the aged priestess saw this as a difficult and dangerous task. To Adina, it was just another vital step in her training.

What made these demons different from the demons she had fought before? Maybe because they attacked in larger numbers rather than the usual demons she fought? No, these demons probably enjoyed killing as if it were a treat. They probably were also masters of their power, trained to use it for manslaughter.

Then there was her. Not finished with training, and never killed in her life. That is what she was afraid of. That was her weakness, while their major advantage. They were in it to kill. She, on so many levels, wouldn't take a life. As she walked through the large forest, deep in her own thoughts, she didn't realize she was being watched. The being watching her left shortly, finding all he needed.

* * *

"The intruder Kyuu found, it is another demon." 

"Is that so Reico, do mind being a little more informative?"

"Of course sir. It is a kitsune, like yourself."

Youko thought for a moment. "The demon didn't happen to be a female, did it?"

"As a matter a fact, I believe it was. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." "_I had a feeling it was her, but what is she trying to accomplish by coming here_?"

"Send out some of the men, and tell them specifically not to kill her. Have them bring her back alive."

"Any apparent reason?"

"Nothing that will concern you now."

"Right."

Walking off, Reico went over which men he could send out.

"Ruyi, Kyuu, Sunti, go out to find the intruder, but bring her back alive." The three demons murmured a "yes sir" and left to fulfill their duty.

* * *

Adina walked through the forest, more on guard than she was before. She had just entered the demon tribe's territory, and felt they already knew she was coming. 

'_I know they will come for me sooner or later, but them not here already is making me nervous_.'

At the thought, she took a whiff in the air, trying to detect if she were being followed. She didn't know how right she was.

"That her Ruyi?"

"I'm sure it is. And she's a pretty one too."

"Too bad Youko said not to lay a finger on her."

"Yeah, but maybe he'll reward us once this is through."

The three demons perched on a tree that went beyond Adina's senses. As she continued to walk, unaware of her stalkers, they followed silently.

She kept following the path; the one she hoped would lead her to their domain. She had the feeling she was being followed, but every time she looked around, whomever she thought was there was gone. And all the while the she walked, the demons following grew restless.

They began to move in to attack. Adina, hearing the trees shake with sudden movement, dodged out of the way.

Kyuu, the first to start a second attack, trying to strike her with a razor-like wind attack. It brought up dust from the path and the entire area was covered in a cloud of dust.

"Kyuu you idiot!"

The area began to clear and all that was left was the three demons.

"Where the hell did she go?"

"Are you from the demon thief tribe?" Adina's voice sounded through the trees, like a haunting melody.

"Yeah, we are, and our leader wants to invite you over." Ruyi answered trying to sound sure of himself, but inside, he had no idea what to expect from her.

"Listen come out and we won't harm you… much."

"No, you listen. I have no time for your games, and certainly not for a fight."

"Okay, now don't get too cocky here female. You aren't getting out of this without a fight, so spare both of us our valuable time and come out."

"Nice speech, but what makes you so sure that you'll be victorious?"

"Look at the numbers here, three males against one female. Isn't obvious?"

"You accused me earlier of being cocky, but think this over. Unlike you, I have the power to back up any threat I give, but do you?"

The demons were becoming angry at her place of speech.

"Though the leader said not to kill you, we will beat you so bad, you'll wish it."

With that, they began attacking the whole area, trying to find where she hid.

"Just remember you brought the pain I will now give you onto yourselves, so my conscious will not be an issue."

Out of, what seemed to be nowhere, a blinding light that the demons could not classify, came at them, hitting them all in one.

Landing on the ground gracefully, Adina looked at the now unconscious demons. Then, turning slowly, she made her way to where she was surely to be headed, noting that this was probably just the beginning of the fights she would encounter.

* * *

Youko looked at the forest, smelling the air for blood. Though there was none, he was sure the fight had been ended, due to the sudden stop of noise. 

"Reico, I believe the demons you sent were defeated."

"She killed them?"

"No, they're still alive, but beaten and unconscious." '_Still, why didn't she finish them off_'?'

Before finishing the thought, he turned back to his companion.

"Reico, the fact that she beat those demons proves that she is a worthy opponent, go and bring her to camp."

"Yes, sir." With that, he made his way through the forest to retrieve their uninvited guest.

* * *

The sun started to fade a bit as the day passed on. It was only a little past noon, yet the day had changed from not a cloud in the sky, to not a sign of the sun. 

Adina had not stopped walking since she left the village, besides the run in she had with the three demons. She was only a slightly tired, from the using energy for the attack. She was expecting another demon pretty soon, knowing that their companions were beaten.

Something one of the demons had said startled her. The leader, whom she assumed was Youko, didn't want her dead? He wanted her captured and brought back unscathed? This made her worry.

'_What does he want to keep me alive for. It's not like he could use me to join them or something_.' Her eyes widened and she found her first thoughts were a little too light.

Shaking her head of the thought, she forced herself to concentrate on the road, though the dread for the future still gnawed at her.

Reico watched her try to clear her head as he read her thoughts. He smiled evilly at her fear. Creeping up on her quietly, he charged in for an attack. Too bad she had been waiting for it.

Sensing him reading her thoughts, she had pretended not to notice, waiting for him to make his first move. She dove out of the way, easily jumping to the top of a tree. If not for the fact that Laquia had taught her how to tell if someone was intruding upon the territories her mind, she would've taken the hit.

'_This one is stronger. And he must even be holding back, for I do not believe that Youko would make the same mistake twice_.'

"Very clever aren't you? To already figure out that I am more powerful than the last three fools you faced. And what's more interesting is that you already know about our leader, when he knows barley anything about you."

"Yet you seem to know much about me. You're a dark demon aren't you?"

"Yes, you were taught well. To even be taught which types of demons have an advantage over your mind reading power. But unlike the others who tried to bring you back with intensions to hurt you, I don't want to see a speck of your blood. So making this easier on

the both of us, and just jump down here and follow me back to the encampment. It's where you're heading anyway, unless you thoughts have recently changed."

Not really knowing what to think, Adina tried to come up with something to say that might get her more answers.

"I don't think so, you see, I've also learned from my master not to trust those whom side with my enemy."

"As I expected, yet do you really have a good reason to call Youko your enemy?"

"Yes as a matter a fact, I do. But I really see no point in telling you."

"So, you won't come quietly?" Reico paused for a moment, studying her face for a change of reaction. When seeing none he continued. "Then we'll have to get this done the hard way."

* * *

Remember to review!

Yours truly,

Adria of the Demon Sisters


	3. Confrontations

Chapter 3: **Confrontations**

* * *

Adina watched the dark demon; worry spreading throughout her very being.  
'_If he really knows what I'm thinking, then that means I don't have my normal advantage in this fight_.' 

"End the thoughts so we can began."

At the last sentence he jumped into the air, quickly passing her, running around her, while she tried to keep up with his movements.

"May I ask why you delay your attack?"

"I delay nothing, but I'm afraid you sealed yourself in my dark barrier." Reico answered back, as a wall of black surrounded the area.

"You're trapping me in here so I can't jump into the trees."

"Precisely, so shall we end this fight?"

"This fight has barely begun."

Reico was first to take the offense. He tried to hit her with his dark attacks, and each time she managed to avoid them, he got closer to hitting her. Realizing this, Adina swiftly moved to the other side of their closed in battle field.

"That won't work." Out of nowhere, Reico's energy slammed into her side full force, hurtling her to the ground.

"And Youko thought it was necessary that I not hold back with you. Please, if I had given you my all, you would've been dead by now."

Laughing to himself, Reico moved in to take her back to the camp area.

"You really think highly of yourself, don't you?" Slowly rising, Adina glared his way, anger forming from his arrogance.

"You don't think you could defeat me with one attack, do you." Her eyes started glowing, as her whole body started to glow light violet-blue from her demonic aura.

"Now this is a real fight." Reico's hand started to glow black, both ready to finish one another.

Adina was the first to move, disappearing for a second, before immediately reappearing behind him, maneuvering her hand as if to push him away. When the palm of her hand touched his shoulder, white-hot pain shot through him like knifes. She finally let go, landing easily, looking to see what damage she had done.

Reico, though just hit, acted as if nothing had happened.

"That attack wasn't meant to kill. Why, I wonder?" his voice taunting her.

Adina stayed silent, matching his stare, trying to keep her mind clear of thought. If the idea of her weakness came to mind and he read he thoughts, she would be giving him an even bigger advantage.

"Let us continue, shall we?"

"Don't be so hasty to lose."

With that he charged again, this time the attack was expected. His hand still glowing black, he reached out as if to mimic the same attack she had just used.

However, Adina had a very nasty surprise for her. His power instead of hurting her, materialized around her, constricting her without the least bit of gentleness. Immobilized, she looked at Reico in anger.

"What exactly is this thing?"

"It's exactly what you thought it was, a materialized form of my power. And it even comes with a few quirks."

As if his voice was an activator, the constricting bondage began to drain her of her energy.

'_I will not be brought down without a fight._' With the thought, she sent her own energy blast through the weird substance, so it would hit Reico. To her shock and horror, her own power was sent right back through his.

Hitting her with more force than she thought she originally delivered, the beam dissipated, though not leaving without making sure she would be in pain after.

"Don't do more damage to yourself than is needed. Allow me to bring you to camp."

Though she would never actually give up to him, she had to admit that fighting past this would be pointless. She no longer had the energy needed to fight back, though the energy removed from her was minor, being hit with her own attack was not something she had ever wished to do.

Now, being wrapped up in Reico's power, she realized why most of the demons she defeated became unconscious. She was trying to not fall unconscious herself right now. Feeling drowsy and her body numb with pain, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Reico looked back at the unconscious kitsune before continuing on. She was still wrapped in his power, floating over the ground. Every once in a while, he would check to make sure she wasn't awakening yet.

Looking ahead, he saw the opening to the encampment. He made his way in, still pulling Adina with the bondage, the other demons looking upon her with great interest. Reico glared at them, and they scurried away. '_Isn't the geisha house enough_?' He brought her across to the other side of camp, where Youko was most likely to be.

Adina had just awakened from her pain-enforced sleep to the place she assumed was the demons' encampment.

She saw that Reico was headed to the more deserted section of the area. '_He must be taking me to Youko_.' Reading her thoughts, Reico snickered.

"So, you're awake."

"It would seem so." Giving him a weak glare, she turned her head away to look at her surroundings.

"You can go sight seeing later, after all, it's not as if you will be leaving anytime soon."

As he walked on, she realized she was still wrapped in the bondage, floating lightly over the ground. Bowing her head taking all the sounds and smells of the camp in, she tried to determine where the nearest exit was. To her dismay, the only one was the one they themselves had used.

"Don't get any ideas about escaping, now. We're almost there."

They got close to a hut in the back, appearing similar to all the others except it had attached to it what looked like a greenhouse and was slightly larger. The smell of plants of all species came to her, most of which she realized were very dangerous.

A flashback of the old priestess's words flooded back to her like a bad dream. This was the domain of the leader of the demonic thieves: Youko.

As they neared the hut, Adina found herself tense up, knowing what was coming. The frightening prospect of meeting this demon wasn't his power, but of what he would decide to do with her. The hairs on the back of her neck rose as a shiver passed over her flesh.

She was bringing her own fear upon herself; something Laquia taught her was an easily spotted weakness. She fought to gain control her emotions, but all it accomplished was a wave of panic.

As they entered, Adian spotted the demon responsible for the bloody corpses she had found earlier.

She looked at the demon before her. His golden eyes were watching her, freezing time as they went. For that moment, their eyes met, the air felt a lot cooler.

Shivering, Adina realized her fear had dissipated, leaving her feeling calmer. She realized he was now talking to found herself to be listening.

"I said, what were you doing near this fortress?"

"I am looking for someone."

"Here?"

"I'm suspecting that you have her captive."

"And does this person have a name?" Realizing she would get nowhere without telling them she answered truthfully.

"Laquia."

Youko's eyes widened slightly with amusement.

"I'm afraid you're about one day late. She escaped sometime yesterday."

Her heart skipped a beat. '_She escaped? Then I came here for nothing. I'm now trapped here because I wasn't quick enough getting here. What am I going to do_?'

Feeling despair, Adina let her head fall slightly, letting her bangs cover her eyes.

"So, what exactly are you going to do to me?" Youko heard the defeat in her voice and answered.

"Whatever I see fit."

Reico, who had listened the whole time, quickly spoke up.

"My lord, may I make a suggestion?"

"I'm listening."

"I was thinking she could stay with the geishas."

Adina's head swung up at the word.  
'_Geisha? Me?Are they crazy, or sickly cruel_?'

"Since you caught her, Reico, you will get your wish."

Gaining control of her, Reico turned and exited with a brief, "Thank you, my lord," and left.

Adina was in a state of shock as she reviewed all that had just happened. She had been captured by villagers, been attacked by three demons, captured by the fourth, brought to her destination with a great lack of spirit energy, met the "great" Youko, finding out all her efforts were for nothing, and now was sent to live as a geisha for life. Yeah things were just peachy.

"You, kitsune, you never told me what your name was."

"Adina." Answering lifelessly she let her head hang as she tried to wake herself up from this living nightmare.

Reico looked back at her thinking to himself. They were almost to the geisha house, and, seeing the female, the demons in the area were awakening from their most likely drunken stupor. Finally there he entered, Adina in tow, still wrapped in his energy. Unwrapping it, he put her on her feet, looking back at one of the head geishas.

"Master Reico, what brings you here today?"

Shouen looked at the depressed looking female.

"Recruiting you a new geisha."

Nodding, Shouen turned to Adina.

"We'll get you situated, dear."

"I'll leave her with you then." Leaving quietly, Reico left to attend business.

"So. What did you do?" Startled slightly at the cheerfulness of the geisha, Adina almost jumped.

"I came here looking for someone."

"Then I am sorry that they are forcing you to do this."

"It doesn't matter. What is this place?" Looking around, Adina realized the place looked more like a restaurant than a geisha house.

"This half of the place is the dinning hall, and that curtained area over there is the "fun house."

"Oh."

Adina was shaken of her shock from everything, realizing a certain problem.

"I can't be a geisha."

"I know you have your honor, but I'm afraid there is no choice in the matter."

"No, I mean I really can't be a geisha."

"How so." Adina gave her a weak smile.

"Oh." Shouen understood. She couldn't be a geisha because of her mating laws. It was a species thing.

"We should talk this over with master Reico."

"He probably won't do a thing about it."

"I don't think so, but let's find out."

Writing something down on a piece of paper, Shouen turned, and called for one of her geishas.

"Douji, could you please give this note to master Reico, please."

Opening the door, she left with the note Shouen had given her.

"We'll have this settled soon enough, dear."

Reico stepped in a few moments later, looking very annoyed.

"Well, it seems I haven't left you here for five minutes, and you get yourself in trouble."

"Yes, sir, there is a problem." Shouen spoke to Reico, while Douji took Adina to a whole other room of the geisha house.

"So, you really can't be a geisha."

"How did you…"

"I read the note. I know it is a bit nosy of me, but around here that's the only way you know what's going on."

"That's alright, but how did Shouen know that I was captured?"

"It would be hard not to notice. But you should know you are the first geisha to come here by means of force."

"How can that be possible? I would've thought that other females would've at least put up some kind of fight."

"Well, once their lives were threatened, they gave right away. Besides, most of us here consider it lucky."

"How could that be? If I could, I would sooner kill myself."

"We get paid a good sum of money, we get free food, sleeping arrangements, and the job itself isn't that bad." Adina stood wide-eyed, not being able to imagine thinking like that.

Just then, Reico entered the room, Shouen in tow.

"You can get yourself out of everything, can't you?"

"Reico, sir, is there really a need for you to be angry about this?"

"Quiet, Shouen, if you will. I'm not angry about this, just suspicious. It's so convenient that a female kitsune is bound to their mate for life."

Adina found herself at the moment furious. Why couldn't he just take what she told them and get over it. Him speaking to her in such a way made her feel violated.

"Reico, you should know I'm not lying. You befriend one of mine kind, and should know very well of our mating laws." She did not want to refer to Youko at the moment, knowing he was probably reading her mind anyway.

After a moment, Reico, looking satisfied with the answer she gave him, continued the not so cheerful conversation.

"As you wish. I will make you off limits to the demons, but don't go wondering off very far, for, even if it is a rule here, if you leave this area, they will not hesitate. So, now that you know the rules I will take my leave. But before I go, here's a little parting gift."

Moving fast, he grabbed her wrist and let his dark energy flow to her. Adina gasped in pain, realizing that he was putting a curse on her. He let go after a moment, his hand leaving a black mark on her wrist. It started to decrease in size, forming into what looked like a black colored bracelet, the kind people tattoo on their skin.

In a moment it disappeared, but Adina still felt the energy weighing her down. The whole thing gave her a bad feeling that seemed to spread from the place he put it on her. She found herself dreading its very existence.

"Now I know you will not be going anywhere anytime soon. That mark will show up every time you try to use that power of yours. But don't even think for a moment that it will only be there to make you look pretty. It has special powers that are much like that materialized wrapping that I used to capture you. When you try to use your power, the mark will drain you of energy, but that will trigger its other effect, which happens to be a power seal. Don't you see? Escape is futile."

Reico then walked out, laughing as he went.

Shouen and Douji ran to Adina's side, catching her before she hit the ground. "You'll be okay dear, don't worry."

"It's alright, Shouen, and thank you, both of you. I just lost feeling in my legs, it's okay now, I think."

"Don't bother, Adina, Shouen won't loose her motherly touch no matter what you say or do."

"It won't be a problem, just let us carry you to the bedroom."

With that said, Adina let them carry her to the area in which she'd be staying. If her head was spinning before, it was on the verge of exploding now. Heading there, the two geishas put her into an empty bed, and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Reico came at the end of the day to give Youko his report. 

"Sir, I have placed a curse on the female."

"Which kind?"

"A power restraint. Another thing, sir, she is off limits to the men."

"So she can't be a geisha."

'_I had thought so._'

Nodding, Youko listened to the rest of the day's happenings, then dismissing Reico.

Returning to caring for his plants, Youko thought of the female kitsune. '_She will be going through hell trying to fit in here. I only hope the demons don't attack her when they hear she's not for them_.'

Without another thought of it, Youko continued his "garden work" before heading in for the night.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that, and that you won't be afraid to tell me what you thought about it in your reviews. (But know that I don't appreciate flames!) 

Yours truly,

Adria of the Demon Sisters


	4. Getting into the Swing of Things

Chapter 4: **Getting Into the Swing of Things

* * *

**

Adina woke to the sounds of people moving and talking. She felt exhausted, and her body ached as she tried to sit up. 

"Finally awake?" Turning she saw that Shouen had come to get her up.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Well, we're just getting breakfast, but I think about ten hours." Nodding, she stretched, and got out of bed.

She remembered the happenings of the night before and felt the feeling of hopelessness flow through her body once again. She at least had had a chance to escape before, but the seal changed everything.

She felt useless, and very vulnerable. She had no way of defending herself. '_I have to find away around this, I only have about a week left_.'

She looked at her wrist, and although itappeared normal, she could still feel its evil.  
'_I'll just have to go along with this until I can find a way to remove this curse, or at least find some kind of loop hole_.'

Douji suddenly came from behind her, looking unnaturally energetic.

"We're having spicy tuna rolls for breakfast!" She looked at the geisha, who had turned from the calm, composed geisha, to a hyperactive child.

"Yes Douji, now get up before you scare the poor thing." Shouen turned from making the beds to moving Douji away from her.

"Besides, aren't you supposed to be making the tea today?" Confusion crossed her features for a minute before her expression turned from realization to horror.

"Oh my gosh, I hope it's not overcooked!" Fleeing from the room, Douji disappeared into what Adina assumed was the kitchens.

Shouen looked at her fleeing shape and shook her head, a smile on her face.

"She's still a child inside, that one." Realizing she was not alone, Shouen kept collecting the rest of the blankets, before turning her attention back to Adina.

"So, tell me how you really feel?" The way she said told her not to lie to her.

"Tired, and a bit drained."

"As I thought. That was no simple curse Reico put on you either."

"What do you mean?"

"That mark around your wrist is a very complex spell, and I've only seen him use it once, and that was on a very powerful demon. By that means of understanding, I figured you are no ordinary demon."

"But why do they want to keep me here? Wouldn't it be better to kill me?"

"I thought of that, and I believe that they do not know what to do with you yet, so they are keeping you here, for safe keeping."

Adina, now feeling better, knowing she had someone with knowledge of the curse on her, made her curious of some things.

"So, what other duties do we have besides..."

"I know what you mean. Well, we cook for them, entertain them, and give them some fun. It's not that exciting."

"Are we cooking for them now?"

"No, this is our time to eat. They practice, or just sleep, then we feed them, and sometimes we even dance for them, there is also tea in the morning, and sake at night, also..." Douji then appeared out of nowhere, interrupting.

"We also have the fun rooms open after lunch, and mmmm." Shouen covered Douji mouth trying to shut the obnoxious girl up.

"Douji let me remind you that she will not be taking part in any of that."

"Oh, I thought that you were giving her the daily schedule."

"I was. _Her_ schedule."

"So, we have a newcomer." The new voice came from the door where the kitchen and bedrooms linked.

"Mizu, wedon'tneed your snappy attitude at the moment," Shouen said over her shoulder.

"Yeah, so go find some guy to mess around with," Douji added.

"If you are meaning to call me a slut, child, maybe you should ask your mommy to tell you what one is. Oh I forgot, all you have left for a mother is a pile of ashes, that and granny there next to you."

By now, Douji was seething in anger. Adina was shocked that anyone could just walk by and for no reason start throwing out insults at one another. Sure, the boys in the village always made fun of her when she was little, but that was only teasing. This kind of insult was one to make someone to feel like dirt.

Just then, a bell sounded from the kitchens, signifying that it was time to eat.

"Well, I wouldn't want my breakfast to get cold. Ta-ta."

Douji was about to say something, when Shouen grabbed her shoulder, and gave her a meaningful look.

"We'll finish this later, Douji." Nodding, they turned to Adina, before making their way to the kitchens to eat.

* * *

Youko looked up from his plants as he heard the bell for the geisha's breakfast. He had been up since early this morning, not able to sleep anymore. Though he would never admit it, thoughts of their new guest had filled his head. 

Her appearance had been an odd one indeed, showing up for almost no reason at all. Why was she so desperate to find that friend of hers?

And furthermore, why hadn't Laquia tried to find her after she escaped?

These and even more questions had been bugging him all night.

'_Oh, well. They will make themselves known soon enough_.'

* * *

Adina sat with Shouen and Douji as they ate. The food was quite good, but Adina was too distracted to truly enjoy it. 

'_There has to be a way out of here_.'

Glancing at Douji's laughing face as she talked to the other geishas, Adina felt bad for what Mizu had said.

'_That woman has a lot of nerve talking to people like that. I know that the male demons of the village fight, but I wonder if the geishas assist in battle_.'

"Hey, newcomer!" Adina turned to the demon that had been speaking with Douji.

"Is it true that you brought down those other demons, and even tried to bring down Reico

as well?"

Wondering how they had come to find out she looked at Douji and knew. Giving her a wry look, she answered.

"Yes, I did manage to defeat the demons."

"Did you even stand a chance against Reico?" Feeling cornered, she sent a pleading look towards Shouen, who shrugged.

"I'd like to think so."

"Your just modest, I bet if he hadn't pulled that stunt with those power wraps, than you would've won."

"There is no way she could have won against Reico."

"Yeah right, Adina would've clobbered him." Needing to stop this before it got out of hand, Adina cut in.

"Really, I don't care, Douji, he defeated me."

'_For now at least_.'

"Of course he did." Mizu walked up to the group with a smirk.

"We didn't ask your opinion, slut!"

"Douji..."

"No, Shouen, I'm not going to back down this time." Shouen looked lost, but nodded anyway.

"Yes hag, stay quiet so the kid can talk."

"Don't talk to her like that! At least she is considerate enough not to flash everyone around her!"

"Child, it is what the men want, not that I'd expect you to understand." Adina never saw Douji so angry. She wondered what could've brought on this fit of rage.

"Ever since I have arrived, all I have known form this place is that even though everyone is out for themselves. But even then, there is at least respect for the other as a living thing. Though I guess everything is always below you. So I want to tell you something. The males in the village only use you for pleasure, and probably won't give a hell if you were to turn up dead the next day. Remember that, and also that the next time you insult me or my friends, I'll make sure it becomes a possibility."

With that, Douji turned a high-heel and left the room.

Adina was about to follow, but Shouen held her back.

"Leave her be, she needs to let off some steam. Besides, we need to get you your wardrobe."

Nodding, she followed Shouen through the door, and back into the bedrooms.

Shouen lead Adina through the many winding hallways, until they reached a door that opened to reveal a rainbow of colors.

There was no end to the different kimonos, all different variations and types neatly hung in rows of what seemed to go by the hundreds, similar to a walk-in closet.

"I have so many to choose from," Adina noticed wide-eyed.

"We'll start you out with two for chores, one for sleeping or relaxing, two or three for normal meals, and two different ones for special occasion," Shouen told her. "Now get to it, you only have until this afternoon, so we can get you ready for this evening's meal."

"Whatever ones I want?" Adina wondered. The very idea was tempting, for the only clothes she ever possessed were traveling and fighting clothes that either she or Laquia hand-made.

Shouen smiled and headed toward the door. "Enjoy yourself, but don't lose track of time." She reminded before exiting and shutting the door behind her.

After the door was shut, she carefully looked through the different sections and types. When Shouen had told her to be back by noon, she thought the time limit ridiculous. '_How could it take someone that long simply to pick out a clothes_?'

She soon discovered why. Though she was usually quick to decisions, the seemingly unlimited amount of choices slowed her down.

She soon had her regular kimonos, since there was not much choice, but when it came to the more elegant and decorated kimonos, she felt stuck. Finally grabbing her favorites, she left the room, backtracking her way to her sleeping quarters.

She found Douji there waiting for her. "Wow, I think that's the quickest anyone ever took to choose."

Adina smiled then responded, "I was gone for a while. What are we doing today?"

"Well, first we have to get you situated, then we'll show you around the kitchen, tell you how and what to cook, finally we get ready, and lastly serve the meal."

"That seems like a long day."

"If you were here for dinner last night, you would've had to clean up as well."

"If I didn't know any better, I would probably say that you all do more work than the males."

"That's no secret," Douji laughed as she helped Adina carry her clothes over to a long rack that held what she assumed was the other geisha's kimonos.

"Shouen is probably waiting for us in the kitchen. Shall we go?" Adina nodded the followed her once again down the hallway.

* * *

Youko looked up as Reico entered his 'green house'. 

"What is it Reico?" he asked as he turned back to tend to his plants.

"Youko, the villagers are entering our territory."

"Most likely for revenge," he answered not looking up, "What they don't understand is that the weakest of demons could pick up on their stench making it impossible to try a sneak attack."

"Yes, indeed their goal is pointless. But who shall I send to take care of them?"

"Whomever you see fit Reico, at the moment I really don't care." Seeing that he didn't want to be bothered, he murmured a "Yes, my lord," before leaving.

Concentrating on his plants, his thoughts drifted to the Adina. He wondered if she was settling down and accepting the probability that she wouldn't be meeting up with that older demon she said she was searching for.

He thought back to when he first saw the aged demon in the prison cells. He had been on his daily rounds, and had stopped by to take a head count on the prisoners.

Human eyes would tell you that she was just a sickly old woman, but a demon could sense the strong power that resided within her. She was definitely a dangerous force to be reckoned with, yet even now he could not remember why she had been there in the first place.

Perhaps he would question Reico, but that would have to wait. In the meantime, he had Adina on his mind. The moment he laid eyes on her he had been full of conflicting emotion.

His mind told him she was dangerous and needed to be destroyed immediately. She had, after all, defeated three or four of his best men, and by what Reico informed him with, she could have the power to destroy them all.

Yet his instincts would not let him. They told him that she needed to be protected, namely by him, but he would have none of it.

He shook his head slightly, as if trying to shake himself loose of these confusing thoughts. There were other matters to attend to, like the opposing demon tribes that were trying to rid this part of the country of all enemies.

Lately they had taken a liking to ambushing him and his men. And then there was that pesky village of humans that would sooner risk dying than lose their land.

No, the female kitsune should not be on his first train of thought, or as far as he was concerned, on his mind at all. Besides, for now she was under the geisha's wings and had a very powerful seal to restrain her from using her power.

She could not do any damage for the time being, so he wouldn't think about her. Clearing her from his mind, he concentrated only on his work.

* * *

The kitchen was full of geishas; all wearing plain working kimonos, most cooking, some cleaning dishes, and the rest running to the room she assumed the male demons ate. Shouen was at the front of the room calling out orders to those who just came to join the others. 

"Ah, there you two are, I've been waiting. Adina how did you fare choosing?" She addressed Adina.

"Well enough, but it was harder than I thought it would be."

"You would be surprised what a big choice in clothes can do to a woman," Doujio said joining the conversation.

"Well, let's get to work. After all that is what we're here for." Shouen suggested. "Here you two can start with beginning the rice. The you can make the sushi rolls, and serve the platters with wasabi."

As Shouen called her commands out as they got to work. Adina had no idea cooking was this much of a hassle. Usually the meals she made were simple, good, but also easy and fast to make.

The kind of food she was making took too long, was probably hard to get for everyday people, not to mention it was probably stolen from the villagers.

The thought of the villagers brought back the memories of the bodies she found, the ones that had stained both the grass and the scent of the air with blood. Because of this, she held no grudge against them.

She would be devastated if she found the brutally murdered bodies of her comrades. '_They probably see that a lot. No wonder they hate all demons_.'

She looked at Douji, who was sitting next to her stirring the rice, adding seasonings as she went. Adina saw the youth in her friend once again as she made a funny face at the smell of the rice.

She was younger than most of the woman there, and Adina couldn't understand why she was there in the first place.

"Douji, may I ask you a question?" Adina asked.

"Sure, what is it?" She responded without looking up.

"How did you come to work here?"

Douji stopped and looked up. "Why do you want to know?"

"I just thought that you didn't seem like the kind of person to work as a geisha."

Douji gazed at the floor as if in a trance than she answered, "I was forced to."

Adina stared wide-eyed at her friend. "Why?"

"The demon tribes of this area are brutal enemies, and battle often. My tribe was passing through, and an opposing force of this tribe thought we were allies. They viciously attacked us, and then Youko and his men caught them by surprise and ambushed them. Reico made a deal with me that if I worked here they would spare my life. They had thought I was part of their enemy's tribe. I am now the only one of my tribe left."

They sat there for a minute in silence. Adina let her words sink in.

'_She was forced to work here as I am. And not only that, it wasn't her fault. She and her tribe had been around at the wrong place and the wrong time_.'

Finally Douji spoke up. "That was about two years ago, and only Shouen knows the whole story. Mostly because the others only care about themselves," she said with a shrug.

Adina smiled. She was back in her cheery mood. They went back to work, finishing the rice.

When they finished making their part of the meal, they headed over to Shouen to make sure they were not needed elsewhere.

"Nope, you two are done for now. If you want, Douji, you can help Adina get ready for serving."

"Sure. Come on Adina, let's get you made up."

Following her back to the sleeping quarters, they grabbed their serving kimonos, then headed to another part of the seemingly endless domain.

Coming to a room with sitting areas for makeup, a room for fresh laundry, and others for dressing, they went over to the changing areas. Douji got dressed first, and then helped Adina get into her kimono.

"What do you want me to do with your tail?"

"Just leave it under the first layer."

"But it's so pretty." Douji said with a pout.

Adina laughed quietly, "Yes, but it can be quiet a bother."

Nodding she left it alone. She then helped Adina with the tie, and then led her to the makeup station. Adina watched as Douji applied the eye makeup like a master.

As she had never put makeup on before, she was clueless to how and why they did it. When Douji finished, she turned to Adina, and handed her the makeup.

Shaking her head, she said, " I've never worn any."

"Never?" Douji stood in shock. Then her look of surprise vanished, and instead turned into a devilish grin. "Well, then I'll have to show you."

Adina decided that the look of shock suited Douji better than this new one, which she found quite terrifying.

"Ok, let's start with the facial cream. Then we'll go on to the blush, and eye makeup, and after that we'll play with your hair…."

Adina internally shuddered. And she thought the cooking and cleaning was the worst part of the job. '_I didn't think someone like Douji could be this frightening_.'

* * *

They quickly hurried to their companions, making no noise as they ran through the brush. This was their perfect chance. And the demons wouldn't even see it coming. 

After they rid the barbaric creatures from this world they could live in peace for a while, at least, until more came to claim the land. That was how it always was; demons come, they slaughter them, and then more come to take their place.

Only this time around, the demons were more advanced, and possessed an extravagant amount of power.

They had lately been struggling with them, and have lost many of their men. But this would be no more.

A blessing had been sent to their village in the form of a famous priestess, whom after about a month of preparing them with knowledge of demon exterminating, and then readied them to finally take them down. And now, they didn't even have to worry about their loved ones at home. Because of the priestess's power, no demon could enter their precious village.

They covered ground quietly, not even a breath was heard. But they never saw the shadowy figure, which followed them just as silently from above.

Reico snickered slightly at the human's stupidity. They didn't even realize they were walking straight into his trap.

"This way, men." One of the men called as they neared what they thought was the demon camp. Instead, when they entered the clearing, poised to attack, they found it completely empty.

Well at least until Reico jumped from his hiding place and landed with a quiet thud. He looked at their frightened faces with a look of amusement and disgust.

"And you call yourself soldiers."

"Name yourself beast." A man who appeared to be the leader spoke out.

"My name is no concern to you, but if you want a subject for your last thoughts, I guess you can call me your undertaker."

"You will pay for that comment with your life."

"How will you do so, when you are already in my trap?"

"What?" All the men looked around them in horror as three other demons came out from the shadows. One with only one red eye, like a Cyclops. Another was normal except for the spider legs that connected to his back. The last figure was merely a shadowy outline of a man in a cloak.

All four demons stood silently watching their prey. Suddenly, Reico lifted his eyes from them and moved them to the demon with spider legs.

"Kuzo, I think it's time to reveal our surprise."

The demon nodded and lifted his head. Then all of the area was surrounded by spider web. Not the harmless kind, but the kind that was as lethal and sharp as a knife.

The humans looked around them madly for a way out. The second they did this, the demons attacked all at once. Very soon the ground was soaked with blood, and yet the humans kept fighting.

The Cyclops demon was in combat with the leader, swinging his claws at him, but the human kept swatting him away with his spear.

Reico killed one of the weaker ones, then jumped in a tree to watch his men fight.

"_This one is stronger_," he observed.

The leader did a flip in the air, landing behind the Cyclops. It turned quickly, but as it did, he slashed him in half.

The human smiled up at Reico, who jumped down from the trees, glaring at him.

"What are you waiting for beast, an open invitation?"

"You are no normal human."

"There is no physical difference between me and my men, but I will admit to coming from a long line of demon slayers." His eyes taunted Reico.

"_It's like he's laughing at me_."

Reico walked calmly over to him, not taking his eyes off him. When he got close to him, the human took a strike. Reico tilted his head just enough to have it barely hit him. The human had jumped back when Reico dodged, then yelled to his men to fall back.

Reico merely laughed, "Where are you going to go? And don't tell me that that weak spear is going to pierce Kuzo's webbing."

"Actually, that's exactly what I am going to do." As he said it, he moved to the web, all while putting a weird powder on the tip of his spear. When he reached the web, he struck it, and to Reico's surprise, it snapped with little effort.

"Men! Back to the village!"

Kuzo was about to run after them, but Reico stopped him.

"No, we'll get them later. For now take his body and find a burial spot." He said pointing emotionlessly at his dead companion. "Tyko, come with me." He spoke to the dark figure.

As they walked back to the camp, Reico spoke to him about his plan. He nodded signifying he understood. When Reico gave him permission to leave, his form disappeared with a puff of smoke.

* * *

A/N: Okay people, as you probably know if you've read this fic before, I did some big time editing. I had ten chapters before, but now, I've decided to join some of them to make the chapters longer, and I also changed some of the story so it is easier to understand and enjoy. For all of the people who had read this fic before, I am truly sorry if I confused you, but I believe that the new version is better and hope you think so too. 

Anyway, I think it's coming along, and I hope you are all enjoying it. Things will really get interesting within the next few chapters, and the more reviews I get, the more inspired I will get to type. So don't let me down.

Yours truly,

Adria of the Demon Sisters


	5. Planning Escape

Chapter 5: **Planning Escape

* * *

**

Adina walked side by side with Douji as they followed the other geishas to the dinning room.

"Tell me Douji, how are things run here during serving hours?"

"You mean when the men eat?" Adina nodded and Douji continued. "To put it simply, we are chosen to serve for the night and sit by their side throughout the night, refilling their sake and food. We entertain them too, but you won't be taking part of."

"The men, they know I am not taking part of this, right?"

"Let's hope so."

Unfortunately, they had to cut their conversation was cut short when Shouen came from the kitchen, and began telling the geishas which demons they were to serve for the evening.

When she came to Douji and Adina, she lowered her voice so no one could hear.

"Adina, lord Youko has made a special request that you serve him for the night."

"Really, I thought he must really hate me to put me in Reico's care."

"He gave no explanation, but I don't think he means harm."

"I don't know what to think."

Adina pondered this for a moment. '_What games could he be playing_?'

Douji interrupted her thoughts.

"You really shouldn't worry about Youko. To my knowledge, he has never taken advantage of any geisha. And I especially believe that he wouldn't do anything in public."

To her own dismay, that didn't comfort her at all.

* * *

"You say they let you escape?"

The head soldier nodded his head.

"They must be up to something, usually they slaughter every mortal without a second thought."

"We managed to kill one of them. Could that have anything to do with it, priestess Quala?"

She pondered this for a moment. "Regardless, I'm glad you all made it back safely. By the way, did you happen to come upon a she-demon while you were out there?"

"No, we didn't. Anyone in particular?"

"No, just a traveler I knew was heading in that direction. Anyway, you all did well, and now everyone can just focus on recovering from this ordeal."

The soldier bowed before turning to leave.

"Oh, and Taka, I expect that you and your men not try this again for awhile. At least until more allies arrive."

"Yes, of course. You need not worry priestess Quala, we shall not try anything rash for awhile," He told her over his shoulder. As he turned the corner, his partner joined him.

"Better than to trust that woman. Does she really think that we would follow her orders after she let that fox demon go free? I swear, she must be in league with these demons."

"Listen, Sotsu. I know of your anger toward her for letting your catch get away, but the old woman holds a point. We have already lost over half our men with you underling's foolish tactics. We should wait until at least the men we lost are replaced."

"Whatever you believe the wiser, but then there is the topic of that demon."

"Yes, that demon, the one that offered us the last deal, which almost got us killed. He not only betrayed his word of where the village actually lay, he led us into that spider demon's trap."

"I feel you ire, and we will see him dead, but for now I believe we should try to bargain with him again."

"Weren't you listening to anything I said, he's the reason we are few so many men!"

"You're not thinking, Taka. If we play dumb human, he'll try to take advantage of us the same, but this time I say we drag him into the light."

* * *

The kitchen was filled with a large number of the geishas, finishing up on the afternoon meal.

Adina was still surprised that a person could go through so much trouble preparing food. To her, it seemed as though they treated the greedy bastards like royalty. Yes it was their job, but they really put too much thought into just the presentation.

Making her way to the very large dinning hall, she glanced at her reflection through one of the mirrors that hung on the wall.

'_Speaking of overdone_.' She thought wincing at amount of makeup Douji had applied to her face. '_That will not be easy to wash off_.'

"Adina, it's almost time! Let's go before we're late," Douji hurried over to the other geishas, who had started gathering around a cart that held large jugs of sake.

"Alright everyone, the men will be in here soon, so let's keep this short," Shouen called to the others.

"We will be going through the normal routine tonight, but as a few of you have suggested, we will be preparing a dance to perform to them within the week. We will also need a couple of people who can play music, and anyone who does not want to perform or play will be serving as usual."

"Now, let's have a relaxing lunch without any mishaps." She glared at Douji suggestively before turning and making her way back to the kitchens.

Douji scowled. "What was she getting off just then! It's not like I'm going to start fighting Mizu in the middle of the meal?" She said disbelievingly.

Adina looked away, trying to hide the small smile that was slowly creeping onto her face. For as long as she had known Douji, which wasn't very long, she would think that that was definitely something she would do.

"Anyway, I'd better show you how the setup goes."

Walking over to the head of the seating on the other side of the room, Douji began pointing out where to sit, how to pour the sake correctly, and basically clearing up anything she would need to know.

Not very long after, a bell, similar to the earlier one, rang, signaling the men would soon join them. Douji led her to a seat near the head of the long row of seats, where she assumed Youko sat.

Soon, the male demons started filling the room, some looking at her with interest, then averting their eyes when they realized she was Youko's waitress for the night.

Adina wondered how brutal he was in battle if he intimidated them like that. It wasn't like she minded though, since they were finally ignoring her.

The minute Youko entered the room the men became less rowdy, but still held up their conversations. He took his seat beside her, before nodding at her offering of sake.

After the meal began, they both sat in silence in the large room, which suddenly seemed too cramped due to all of the people. Finally Adina decided she wanted questions answered now that Reico wasn't there to breathe down her neck.

"Tell me, what is the reason you chose me to serve you tonight?" She asked looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Why do you believe it is in your place to ask anything of me?" He shot back at her without looking her way.

"Out of all the things you've put me through, I believe that I at least deserve an explanation for something so small," she said coldly.

"To put it simply, I thought that for once I could sit and eat my meal in peace without my waitress hanging off me. But now I believe I preferred that over your pointless questions," he replied emotionlessly.

"So you don't care for such things? I wouldn't have thought since, after all, you had this awful place built," she taunted.

"Reico believed it would be motivation for the men if there was something for them to do rather than killing and stealing. And it also keeps them loyal."

"Or at least you hope."

"This must not only be the only matter on your mind. Surely you worry about more than what goes on here," he muttered uninterested.

"Actually, I was wondering when exactly you were going to set me free. This isn't really a place I would like to linger," she said trying not to anticipate his much assumed answer.

Youko found himself surprised by her boldness.

"I would've hoped you had figured out that you most likely won't leave here alive."

"I am only questioning whether I will be leaving here on your terms or my own."

"And now you believe that you can escape. Let me inform you that you haven't a chance in hell at getting away with that curse still upon you."

She turned to him, making sure they had eye contact.

"And let _me_ inform _you_ that I will get out of here, no matter what. And that none of your men can stop me."

"You are not on such a position to make any threats as long as you're powerless."

"I make no threats," she turned forward again, "But I warn you that these walls will not hold me for very long."

After the conversation ended, they went back to being silent. Not very long after, the men left, leaving the woman to clean up duty.

Douji, oblivious to Adina's bad mood, chatted about how she would be planning the flute for that week's performance, and even suggested that she should dance.

'_I am sorry Douji, but I'm afraid that I will not be here for it_,' she thought.

Adina walked with her until they reached the door to their room. Telling her that she had something to do, she started walking the other way before she met Shouen down the hall.

"Where are you going? We have a couple hours before we have to prepare the next meal," Shouen told her.

"I am not feeling well, and I would much like a bath right now. Would you be so kind as to point me in the right direction?" she asked.

After giving her the directions, Shouen questioned whether she would be serving at dinner.

"It depends how I feel at the time, but I will let you know as soon as I can."

Before making her way to the baths, she made a stop in the room, and without drawing attention to herself, she grabbed one of the looser, darker kimonos she had chosen earlier.

After taking her time in the bath, she dried her hair and tail as best she could, making sure to comb out any knots. Slipping into the dark kimono, which to her delight would blend well into the dark night that she was planning to escape into.

'_Laquia wouldn't want me to linger here much longer, and I've already wasted precious time_.'

Sneaking through the deserted hall, she crept silently through the back door of the large restaurant, and then climbed to the top of the roof. She had to watch the guards' rotations before she even attempted an escape.

From her point of view, she could see the demons switching shifts, and noticed that they were mostly there to keep other demons out rather than prisoners in. This suited her just fine. It meant that she would, for the most part, have a clear path until she actually approached the gate itself.

Satisfied that she had an adequate way out she climbed down the side of the building with ease, ignoring the urge to jump off, knowing that such reckless behavior would give her away.

As she quietly let her feet touch the ground, she allowed her thoughts to wonder back to the topic in which she had been avoiding since she had first developed her escape plan. She couldn't help but worry about what were to happen if indeed she were found before she got far enough from the camp.

The curse still held its power over her, and made it itself known once more as she snuck a look at her wrist. If indeed she were attacked, she would be helpless and doomed to return here.

As Adina wallowed in the idea, she barely noticed that someone had snuck up on her. Turning quickly, she backed away from a drunken man who had found his way to the back of the building.

"What do you want?" Adina questioned anxiously.

"Now, now. What is a sexy thing like you doing back here and not in the restaurant with the other sluts?" Though his speech was slurred, she could tell his mind was still clear enough to make him a threat.

"I'm afraid you must abandon your intentions. I believe your boss told you that I am not to be included in such matters," she said boldly trying to intimidate him into leaving.

"Yes, now that I think about it, Reico did mention something about you being off limits to us. But as I also recall, he also said that your area of protection ends outside of the compound. This the way it is, I can do whatever the hell I want," he responded leering closer.

Adina remembered Reico's words, and was repulsed at the thought of his arrogant smirk. '_No, I will not let any of these pigs have the satisfaction_.'

As he drew nearer, she backed into the wall.

"Nowhere left to go now," he murmured dangerously.

She glared at him, before quickly diving down for the ground, and grabbing a handful of dirt, striking him in the face.

Now blinded, the demon whimpered in pain before wildly grabbing for her. Not having any time to get out of reach, she winced in pain as his claws dug into her forearms. Struggling to be rid of him, Adina only vaguely felt the hot blood that was now trickling down her arms.

Without thinking, Adina summoned her power, and hit him hard. He fell hard to the ground unconscious.

In shock, Adina lifted up her sleeve to look at the mark that she felt was still there. Her eyes widened at the sight that met her.

The cursed mark that had haunted her in the darkest black was now glowing the sky blue color the usually surrounded her when she was in battle.

Glancing at the blood that was now cooling, she saw that the mark once again turned darker than midnight once again.

"It was the blood?" she wondered out loud. Then the look of confusion turned into an all-knowing grin.

'_Of course it would be that a creature as sinister as him would seal me with a blood curse. It's clear now that any blood will repel its effects momentarily, but the real question is whether that bastard was too thick to realize I would figure it out and made his blood the cure to remove it permanently_.'

Without looking back, Adina made her way back into the compound, not caring about the now unconscious demon that lay in what would appear to the common eye as a drunken stupor.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all who have reviewed and all of you that will (hopefully)! I am counting on you all for feedback on my fic, though I am afraid flames are not welcome here, not that I am not afraid of a little constructive criticism.

R&R please!

Adria of the Demon Sisters


	6. Futile Attempt

Chapter 6: **Futile Attempt

* * *

**

Making her way back to the geishas' room, Adina kept on guard, making sure no one could see the deep wound that was starting to sting.

Though she knew that it was necessary for her to keep it open to insure a safe escape, she also needed to make sure treatment for it would be available once she was a safe distance away from the camp.

Taking the short cut through the kitchens, she paused at the herb cabinet. Laquia had passed knowledge not only of their power, but also of the medicinal remedies she had used long ago.

Walking to the cabinet, Adina pulled out a few of them that she recognized by scent. Stopping suddenly, she looked in the very back. Pulling out a bluish colored herb, she took another whiff of it to make sure it was the right one.

Grabbing another herb from the storage she made her way to the stove, and mixed the two into boiling water.

Dipping a clean clothe into it, she wrapped it tightly around the wound. This specific herb mixture was the perfect solution. The bluish colored herb's purpose was to slow the processes of decay from meat, but when mixed with the other herb, it would keep a wound from healing.

This suited her just fine because an effect of the other herb was to numb the pain. Now, if indeed she needed to fight, she could easily have her blood available to push back the effects of Reico's curse long enough to defeat her enemy.

But of course, she knew she would indeed be fighting, possibly even intentionally. For, even if she were to escape, she knew that she would have to rid herself of the curse to survive.

If she could lure Reico to fight her one on one, then she could walk away without any evidence that she had been here other than the wound on her arm.

Exiting the kitchen, she snuck into the bedrooms, making her way to her bed. Laying down she closed her eyes just as Douji entered the room.

"Adina, is it true you don't feel well?" she asked in concern.

Nodding, trying to feign sick, she snuggled deeper into the blanket, saying softly, "Do you think you can take my place tonight?"

"Yes of course, I didn't have to serve anyone yet anyway. You don't have to worry about it." She told her eagerly.

Shouen entered the room, telling everyone to start the next meal. Walking over to the two of them, she gave her a questioning look.

Reading her mind, Adina quickly asked her telepathically not to say anything about the torn kimono or the bloody clothe wrapped around her arm, adding that she had taken care of it, also telling her that she would appreciate her not pointing out the blood to Douji.

Nodding to her, Shouen told her out loud that she would make her some tea and bring it to her after she was done with her duties.

After all of the others left the room, she snuck out of bed, grabbed her old traveling clothes, and stuffed it and the herbs she had collected earlier into a small bag before putting it over her shoulders.

Writing a quick note to Shouen and Douji thanking them for their kindness, she placed it under Shouen's bed covers; sure that no one would find it there but them.

Once again she crept into the hall, carefully listening to the sounds of the men entering the dinning room for dinner. So far she didn't sense Reico or Youko, though she didn't know whether to see that as a good omen or not.

Exiting through the same door that she had earlier, Adina jumped onto the roof like before, only she continued to leap on the tops of the other buildings, not making any sound.

Finally she stood on the roof of the hut closest to the camp's gate. Peering over the edge, she spied the guards about to switch posts, the perfect time to initiate her plan. Lifting the kimono's sleeve, she dug her claws into the old wound, wincing as the blood made its way down to her cursed wrist.

Doing a flip, she dived in front of a guard, instantly stopping him in his path.

"Now what do you think you're doing out here? I thought…" Swiftly, Adina cut him off by hitting the ground beside him with her energy.

"Call the other guards," she spoke in a dangerous tone, flexing her claws to his neck, "And don't make me get ruff."

Backing away from her in shock, he lifted his hand into the air and shot off a flame into the sky. Soon noise could be heard from the other guards as they hurried to answer their companion's call.

Quickly taking action, she hit him with her spirit energy, knocking him out. Before running to the other guards, she thanked the passed out form, again summoning more power.

When they collided, all hell broke out with a fight. And that was exactly what she wanted. Adina wanted the fight loud enough so that Reico would be lead right to her. Then she would end all connection with this awful place.

Just as she finished with the guards, a very large ball of dark energy swiftly came down upon her. Jumping out of the way in the nick of time, she saw the very creature she was waiting for.

"Smart little fox. I put that thing on you for less than a day, and you already found a way to fight it. I imagine you figured out how to rid yourself of it permanently?" Reico walked calmly towards her.

Adina backed up slightly, wanting to put distance between them.

"Oh no, don't tell me you went through all that trouble to get me here, and you're getting cold feet before our fight? Pitiful," he taunted.

"Come at me then. I find myself in a hurry to leave. And I cannot do that with this curse still upon me," she once again dug her claws into the still open wound, making sure the fight would not be a lost cause.

"As you wish," Reico said as he charged her, "Just don't expect me to play nice this time."

Almost upon her, he shot his energy to her, Adina blocking it with her own. Running at him this time, she leapt behind him, kicking his feet from under him, before hitting him hard with her power.

Shaking it off, Reico rolled and grabbed her ankle, letting his energy inflict pain to every part of her body.

'_Our powers are too closely related_,' she thought weakly as she hit him back, before moving away from him.

Standing up, he started laughing before telling her evilly, "I'm harder to defeat than you assumed, is that right? Tell you what. I'll give you one last shot. If you come quietly now, I'll spare your life and forget it even happened."

"I thought you knew already," she said steadying herself, "It's not my style give up, and besides," she continued glaring at him, "I won't give you the satisfaction of thinking you defeated me."

Her whole body started glowing all of a sudden, and the light slowly trickled through the ground toward Reico, who was powerless to stop it.

It ran through his body, shocking every nerve, until finally, like his underlings, he fell to the ground unconscious.

Allowing it to cease, Adina trembled from using so much energy as she unsteadily made her way over to him. As she couldn't sense his mind probing hers like it usually did, she thought him safe to approach.

Nearing him she paused, and right before she kneeled close enough to the body to withdraw the blood, a whip slapped the ground between her and Reico.

Turning quickly, Adina saw before her the reason she had needed to leave hastily. Youko stared at her with an impressed look on his face.

"I never expected that you'd meant tonight when you threatened escape," he said switching his gaze to his defeated companion. Continuing he said, "But with all of your hate for Reico, I thought surely that you would've killed him. You had the power, so tell me, why did you stop?"

Her eyes widened, realizing that he had been watching her the entire time, maybe even from the beginning. The question was why?

"You didn't even go to dinner, did you? You followed me from the minute I left the compound."

"You should've made sure that I was there before recklessly leaving. You didn't even think to check that you weren't being followed. But you didn't answer my question. I know that you didn't kill the demons that first attacked you upon your arrival, and now even the one that cursed you into submission. Why is that, I wonder?"

Adina answered as a melancholy look flooded her eyes, "Because unlike you and most of the demons here, I am not a bloodthirsty killer," then in a low whisper she added, "I see no fun in death."

"Then I am sorry to say that your suffering must continue, for I do indeed 'thirst' for a worthy fight," tightening the grip in his rode whip, he walked slowly towards her.

Following suit, she too stood up to fight. The wound that had before aided her with the blood necessary to use her power had healed itself when she was finishing Reico off. She had faintly noticed when the cloth she had applied to keep the wound open had flown off.

Gazing out of the corner of her eye at the mark on her wrist, which was inevitably black once again, she pulled it to her other hand before slashing it with her already bloody claws. As the hot blood was flowing over her hand, the mark was once again glowing with the color of her aura.

Youko came at her, attempting to strike her with his rose whip. Leaping away from it, she tried to hit him with her spirit energy. Cutting through it with his whip, Youko took the chance to get her unaware.

He disappeared for an instant, and Adina looked around wildly, not sure of where an attack would come from. Sensing him at her right she sent energy through the ground to make sure she wouldn't miss. Hearing a satisfying grunt from him, she ran at him to finish the fight.

He once again disappeared, and she only escaped with her life at the last minute by putting up a barrier.

"How can you still stand after being hit? I put enough energy into that to at least paralyze you," Adina asked him.

"You assume how much your opponent can take before dying, that's how you can get away with not killing. But with me, you underestimated. What I don't understand is that you won't even kill to save your own life. Regardless, you are too powerful for your own good, and that is the only reason I cannot allow you to leave."

"Odd, I thought you wanted me dead. You were definitely fighting like you do."

"Only because I knew you wouldn't take the hit."

'_What? He never really intended to hurt me, at least fatally_' She felt familiar chill she experienced when she first laid eyes on him. '_So_ _he isn't the ruthless killer I first thought him to be._'

She reminded herself that no matter what, she couldn't remain there, and that Laquia was depending on her. She was once again determined not to let her down.

"I still can't stay here. I'm asking again that you let me leave."

"I'm afraid that I cannot let you just walk away from here."

"Why not? You've had your fight, haven't you? What gives you the right to keep me here?" she questioned him, dreading where this was heading.

"It is my responsibility to this tribe that you aren't a threat. Out there, in full power, you could destroy this place and its demons."

"So, we must to keep fighting? There is no other way?" Searching his eyes for an answer she knew she would never find. Nodding, she closed her eyes, before once again summoning her power. "Then let's finish this quickly."

Running at each other once again, they kept their attacks relentless, both refusing defeat.

Finally, Adina raised her energy level and shocked him more than she had ever before, inside hoping that she hadn't overestimated.

Surprisingly, when the attack dissipated, he stood there like nothing had happened. Confused momentarily, Adina watched him wondering how he had managed unscathed.

All of a sudden, she felt herself being strangled from behind, and turning her head as much as she could, she caught sight of a large tree. It looked as if it mainly consisted of vines, except for the vulnerable looking center.

She found summoning her power was very difficult, as the tree had a strong hold on her arm, slowing the flow of fresh blood. She also realized, as she fought to breath, that Youko was trying to finish the fight the easiest way he could; by making sure she didn't have the choice to struggle.

'_Why is everyone in this place not willing to even let me fight back? I will not be made the victim again!_'

Flexing her claws, she broke the vines that were constricted around here neck. The plant shook slightly as if it felt the pain. It tightened its grip on her, which not only made her wound bleed more, but made its own ooze.

Hissing in pain as the substance dripped into her blood system, she came to the startling conclusion that the tree's blood was an acidic poison.

Even as the stinging pain made its way through her body, her mind was still clear enough for her to destroy it. Shocking it with more force than necessary, she barely felt herself hit the ground. She found that she no longer had control over her power.

Her vision blurred worst that it had when she was being strangled a moment ago. She clutched her wrist as she felt the poison spread to every inch of her body.

Youko had watched amazed as had she continued to fight his plant. He had never seen anyone with such a strong will. As she slashed through the vine that held her throat, he remembered that the tree's fluids, as defense mechanism, was very potent, and could kill even a powerful being such as herself.

Seeing her fall to the ground, he rushed to her side, finding that despite his best efforts to stop it, he was worried that she would die. Though it had been his original intention to keep her alive, he would never have thought of going out of his way to save her.

Realizing that questioning his emotions right now was delaying time to give her the antidote, he ignored his inner conflict momentarily, and picked her up and started heading to his hut in a hurry.

Looking down at her with concern, he changed his mind and instead started leaping from roof to roof the same manner she had not even an hour earlier.

When she awoke, Adina was only slightly aware of the dimly lit room and the soft, finely made material of the bed she was laying on. She could tell by the way her head felt that she had a fever, and could barely make out any of her surroundings.

Suddenly feeling something cold touch her forehead, she jumped back, violently shivering as she shied away from the offending object. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she realized that someone was talking to her.

"Calm down, you'll hurt yourself if you keep moving." The voice was so soothing to her, yet with her fevered mind, she didn't recognize it. It continued, lulling her back to sleep.

"You can't fall asleep quite yet. I want to make sure the poison is out of your system before you rest," he said as he unfolded the cloth so that it not only was covering her forehead, but her eyes as well.

Adina jerked back at the sudden cold, trying to shake it off.

"It's too cold," she softly begged.

"I'll take it off only if you stay awake," he tried to reason with her.

Turning away from her for a minute, he grabbed a cup of water, and holding it to her lips, he tried to urge her to drink.

When she struggled against him again, he held her head and forced her to get the water down, telling her that if she didn't, she would become dehydrated.

As her fever declined, and her mind cleared, she vaguely recognized the place as his hut. After a while, she could even make out the smell of the plants that grew behind it.

Remembering what happened, Adina wondered why she was still alive, and found her answer as she looked down at her bandaged wrist. '_So, he actually saved my life. Why would he do that? Wouldn't it been easier on him if I were dead?_'

Turing her gaze from her arm to him, she spoke in barely a whisper. "Why didn't you let me die?"

Looking up from what he was doing, he answered, "You are better use to me alive than dead. What was I suppose to do? Let you die from poison?"

"From what I used to think of you, yes. But you've turned out to be quite honorable, haven't you. Healing your enemy in their time of weakness, when you could've easily been the victor. Now maybe you can inform me Youko. Why didn't _you_ fight to kill _me_?"

He was once again left slightly in awe at her boldness. He had never heard anyone talk to him like that. '_She really isn't afraid of anything, is she?_'

"What makes you believe me to be your enemy? Because you fought me, or is it because I'm denying you the right to leave?"

"Perhaps a mix of both, but it is mostly because you stand in my way, and I cannot move you," she told him sitting up. Drawing her knees to her chest, she rested her chin on top of them still staring up at him.

"When will I be well enough to return to the geisha's compound?"

"You're not going back. Do you think I would trust you not to pull a similar stunt like tonight's?" he told her with a raised eyebrow.

"Then where am I going to go? You aren't going to give me to some random demon are you?" she said glaring up at him.

"Not exactly. You defeated not only my strongest guards, but also the second strongest demon momentarily here. I will have you stay here, so that I can keep an eye on you."

"Why do you need me here. You could just silently stalk me like you did earlier. It was easy enough, was it not? After all, you couldn't wait to taunt me about how stupid it was to not check and make sure that the strongest thief in Demon World wasn't following me. Because isn't that part of your job? To sneak around undetected? You must be pretty good at it to get the impressive title you possess," she angrily implied.

"You are very odd. One moment you're impressing me with your fighting skills, and the next you're annoying me with your pointless bantering. I guess that proves that the antidote worked well, doesn't it?" he said standing and walking to the door, pausing at the entrance.

"You will still work there during meal times, but you'll be sleeping here. I'm going to retrieve some extra bedding for you, so do not attempt escape. Another thing you might want to consider is changing out of those bloody clothes while I'm gone. And you don't need to worry about those perverts around here, since they are too fearful to come near my hut. You have my 'impressive title' to thank for that, " he said over his shoulder as he made his way out the door.

After sitting there wide-eyed at his words, Adina smiled slightly as she indeed changed into the extra kimono she had brought for later. '_Youko, this is not over, not by a long shot._'

* * *

A/N: I don't know about any of you, but I think that was the most entertaining chapter I've written. Adina and Youko are finally going to be in talking distance of one another, and no if you are all wondering, they will not argue like that throughout the entire story (even if it is pretty funny to read).

Anyway, I hope Youko's character seems correct to you, because even though this is a romance fic, I don't want to ruin his perfect image. So yes, everyone, you will have to deal with a bit more of emotional conflict out of these two before it gets really good.

Another thing I want to ask you is if after the story is finished (however sad a thought that might be), if you indeed want a sequel with the whole gang, and also whether you want me to go along with the series outline or my own story (which by the way, yes, I already have the storyline mostly complete).

Well enough of that boring bit of business, I hope you will all enjoyed it enough to review me and tell me what you think.

Yours truly,

Adria of the Demon Sisters

P.S.: If you have free time, you should go check out my bio on our shared account. And maybe even read some of our other stories as well.


	7. Beyond the Shadows

Chapter 7: **Beyond the Shadows**

* * *

Adina waited patiently for Youko to return, occasionally glancing at the door. She also, out of boredom wondered the room slightly, finding a cabinet similar to the herb storage closet back at the geisha's compound. When she opened it, Adina found not only the basic species, but also various undistinguishable poisons. 

'_He sure is obsessed about his plants, isn't he_?' she thought as she ran her fingers over the different vials.

Closing the cabinet door so it lock securely, Adina turned around and made her way to sit back on the bed. Running her fingers through her long hair gently, she fell deep into thought; analyzing everything that had took place between the time she had arrived here and now.

'_Has it really only been two days_?' she asked herself. '_With everything that happened it is hard to believe I've been here for such a small amount of time_.'

As she continued to review everything, she found the mistakes in her plan were quite clear. The error in her ways was not only her assumption that she was not being followed, but it was within the escape as a whole. Instead of a direct attack to her opponents, she should've hid and completely ambushed them.

Though, even as she thought this, she corrected herself. Although indeed, it would've been quicker, Youko would've still been following her and their fight would've still occurred.

Which brought her to her current problem. '_Youko is playing it smart, not only in keeping me here, but this also totally removes my only sources of information_.' She thought frustrated, referring to geisha friends.

Her expression softened a moment after, and she sighed as a tired look crossed her features. '_Though it is true he is not like the rest of those bloodthirsty demons. He appears to be heartless, but me still being alive is proof that it is only an act of survival._'

Her ears flickered on the top of her head as she heard footsteps approaching the hut. Sensing it was Youko, she calmed and turned to see him enter the room, a bedroll over his shoulder.

"I managed to find a spare in the storage, though if you want to retrieve your other one from the restaurant when you go to serve, feel free to do so."

"You were gone an awful long time to only take a trip to the compound. I assume you went to check the guards and Reico?"

"Reico was awakening, and the guards had already been replaced. Things here recover fairly quickly."

"I see," she paused slightly before continuing. "Did Reico seem angry to you?"

Catching her eye, he realized what she was referring to.

"He was upset, though not bad enough to be out for blood. Do not be too concerned about it," he assured her setting up her bed.

Nodding even though she knew he couldn't see her with his back to her, she suddenly discovered another purpose behind Youko's reason to keep her with him. He was not only looking after her for the welfare of his fellow thieves, but for her protection as well.

The demons she had defeated earlier would definitely want revenge for her defeat of them. Her eyes wondered to his form as he made his way over to her.

"I know it must seem foolish to sleep now, since you will be leaving for the geishas' restaurant shortly, but it wouldn't be a bad idea to try," he told her heading to the cabinet.

Opening it, he pulled something out of his robes and placed it onto one of the shelves near the back. Reorganizing the vials, he continued, "I inspected your mixture that you had to keep the wound fresh. I found it beyond normal skill. Where did you learn?"

Though he was not facing her, she looked away. "Do you really need me to tell you, or are you just trying to punish me for earlier?"

"I'm just trying to make conversation. Would you rather me assuming everything about you rather than asking you?"

Glancing up at him, she sighed before looking away again.

"No, I guess that wouldn't be much better. For what it matters now, Laquia did teach me the basics of conjuring poisons and such." She stood up from his bed and made her way over to her own.

Youko closed the cabinet, and moved to lean against the wall near the door. Raising his eyebrow, a sarcastic look crossed his face as he asked her, "Does that mean that I have to worry about you poisoning my food?"

Laying down, pulling the covers over her, Adina watched him with tired eyes before shaking her head.

"Even if worst came to worst, the most potent thing I would give you might knock you out for two hours," she smiled, "Besides, you'd probably smell it the minute it was brought into the room."

Leaning back, stretching slightly for a moment, she snuggled into the bed covers, making sure she had him in her line of vision.

"Aren't you going to bed too?" she questioned.

"I have no real need for it right now. Besides, the sun is about to rise, and I don't sleep too well in the light."

Not feeling inclined to continue speaking, Adina closed her eyes and tried to sleep, no matter how hard that would be with him just sitting there. Eventually, however, she did dose off and, quietly not to wake her, Youko moved closer to her.

Gently picking up her injured wrist, he undid the bandage he had covered it with. Checking to make sure it was healing properly, he rewrapped it, before looking for other wounds.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this, but I don't want to put up with her being sick again_.'

He would've honestly done this earlier, and probably should've instead of waiting until she fell asleep, but at the time she had been feverish from the poison, and it had already been difficult to approach her without having to inspect her wounds.

Backing up to return to his place by the wall, he sat with his back against it once more. He watched her sleep as the sun began to rise, reawakening the camp's inhibiters, and found himself content in remaining where they were.

Unfortunately, the sunlight flooding the room woke her, and she sat up yawning slightly. Standing up from the bed, she caught a glimpse of him in the corner.

"Were you there all night?"

"It wasn't more than a couple hours. Are you going to leave for the compound now?"

She nodded before rolling the bed up nicely and placed it in the closest corner to her. After that she stood, and started heading for the door. Seeing that Youko was following her she sighed.

"I don't need an escort to walk such a short distance. You won't be doing this everyday will you?"

"If you want to remain safe, it would be a good idea if I accompany you there and back. That won't be a problem, will it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"As a matter a fact, it will. I am not a child, and am perfectly able to take care of myself," she said walking away towards the restaurant.

He came up from behind her, and whispered into her ear, "That may be so, but you are momentarily powerless and much weakened from last night's escape attempt."

She had stopped dead in her tracks the moment she felt his breath against her ear. Turning she gave him a weary look.

"You know, if you'd stop arguing with me, I'm betting we could actually get along without killing one another," he said before walking around her heading in the direction of the compound.

Adina stood there, momentarily paralyzed where she stood until Youko called over his shoulder, "Are you coming?"

Snapping out of her daze, she nodded before quickening her pace to catch up.

* * *

The moment Adina entered the geishas sleeping quarters; she was greeted, more like attacked, by Douji. Shouen helped her off the floor, which she had fallen to when Douji literally charged her. 

Giving her a weak smile, Shouen asked her, "So, I see that your plan didn't work out the way you wanted it to."

Douji looked at Shouen wide-eyed, before her expression turned from overjoyed to angry.

"Shouen, you knew she was going to leave the whole time?"

Shouen shrugged. "I only found her note a few moments before all of the commotion began. You found out only shortly after I did."

Douji didn't stop her ranting there however, and instead whipped around, and shot Adina an ugly look.

"So you were just planning on leaving without so much as telling us? You were just going to leave a stupid, probably short, useless goodbye letter that you didn't even mean!"

Adina winced at her tone of voice, knowing she deserved everything that she was getting. Honestly, they did help her with everything up to that point, and she didn't have the decency to give a proper farewell?

What she didn't expect was for Douji to immediately apologize for yelling at her, and even more startled when she heard what came out of her mouth next.

"I'm sorry that I didn't realize what was going on after lord Youko didn't show up for dinner. Oh, I shouldn't have been so naïve!" she whined.

Adina sweat dropped. '_I didn't know anyone could change emotions so quickly_'

"Douji, you're absolutely right. I probably should've told you I was planning on leaving last night, but I thought that would just make things more complicated. But it doesn't really matter now, since it didn't work."

Douji smiled brightly before a curious look crossed her face. '_Oh no. Looks like she wants some questions answered._'

"So," she said with a sly look, "What did happen if it didn't work out successfully?"

With a defeated look, Adina told the two of them, feeling she at least owed them that. When she was done, though she left some of the information out, they were both speechless.

Of course, though, it was Douji that broke the silence. "So, he's keeping you with him until he can figure out were it's safe to put you? Why would he do that, I mean, you wouldn't be stupid enough to try it again after he defeated you."

Adina gave her a wry look. There was no way she was going to stay here, at least by her own will. They would have to keep her bound in hundreds of pounds of heavy chains to keep her from attempting to escape.

"Well for now, you're just going to have to wait it out, aren't you?" Shouen spoke for the first time in a while. Agreeing with her she told her about moving the extra bedroll and some of her other clothes.

"Sure, since we're off making breakfast today, we'll help you bring the stuff over."

* * *

Tyko crept through the trees softy, his ghostly shape flowing like a wisp of smoke in the cool morning wind. Reico had sent him to once again confront the humans and leer them into a false sense of security. 

Though the way Reico explained it to him was simple, he knew the village men would not be suede so easily after that last attack. But then again there was the other set of orders he was given; to spy on one of the villagers.

He could not even fathom why Reico would suddenly take interest in a human, but Reico had always possessed what it took to survive, and was always cautious. Tyko was not only Reico's right hand man, but was more like his own private assassin. He wondered whether he had done something wrong, or if Reico was planning something big.

Letting his mind go blank, he focused on his purpose of being there as he neared the clearing he would be meeting the humans in. When he stepped into it's center, a net made up of heavy metal fell over him with hopes of capture.

However, the clever trick was useless as it slipped right through his body as if he was made up of a smoke-like substance. As it fell with a loud clank, as Tyko blinked unconcerned, turning his head to a pair of frightened men.

Taka stood wide-eyed at the demon that now stood where he shouldn't have. '_That net was specially made for catching and disarming demons. What foul magic is this? Unless he isn't a demon…_'

Then Tyko had him by the neck, his companion sprawled on the floor in an unconscious bloody heap.

"Unless I was what? Finish your thoughts before you bore me into killing you. If not a demon than what? Speak!"

Wincing at the pain it took to breathe, his pathetically whispered, "You're a… a spirit?"

Tyko's face was covered by an ugly smirk that rang death, his eyes piercing Taka's very soul, worse than a weapon ever could. Taka recognized the look in his eyes as hate. And not just hate for the human race in general, but for him as an individual. This demon had known him at one time.

"Tell me… did I kill you… and then you became what you are now?" he tried to speak, but it ended up as more of a whisper.

The spirit squeezed his throat tighter before viciously throwing his body to the ground. Feeling quite dazed, Taka regarded Tyko with extreme caution, knowing anything might set him into a fit of rage.

"Kill me? I guess you could say that. Your skills of reading people have never left, even through all of the selfish battles you've formed, huh Taka?" he paused slightly, his whole being showing that he wanted to kill him, making sure he'd want to be dead from all of the pain that would be inflicted on him.

"No Taka, you were not my enemy before my death. Quite the opposite actually. However, back then you knew me as Shizuma," he grinned evilly at Taka's horror filled face.

"No. Shizuma died during one of the human wars. I saw him fall into the sea. I even swam to his aid. There was no sign of him."

"Actually," he said ignoring Taka, "I am not him, just an evil, lifeless creature that was made by the bitterness and rage of a human. For you see, Shizuma had floated down into the bay, and when you saw movement, you assumed it was an enemy. In your own fit of rage, you stabbed him a couple times, but by the time you were calm again, he was so bloody, you weren't able to tell it was him anyway. And all the while he was watching his best friend murder him without mercy. The hate and betrayal in his heart was powerful enough to create me, a spirit that still houses that anger, and wishes to release it."

"Then why don't you? Why don't you kill me, ending the revenge you feel you need to release?"

"Because, Taka," he murmured dangerously, "It is this hate and rage that keeps me alive, without it, I would cease to exist."

He suddenly looked up, as spirit wards soared through the air straight at him. Smirking at what he assumed was a pathetic attempt, he moved to swipe them away, but found contact with them burned.

Blue flames made their way up his arm as Quala stepped into the clearing, baring more wards.

"Be gone, evil spirit, for the dark have no place here. As those actually work on you, I would dare you to remain here long enough for me to cover you head to toe."

"Wench!" Tyko hissed, ridding himself of the odd colored fire, "You have sealed your own death!" After that, he faded in to the background, his presence no longer detectable.

"Can you walk?" she asked Taka. He nodded, still in awe at her arrival. "Then take him and get to a healer," she said pointing at his fallen companion.

Getting to his feet, he rested the other man's weight on his shoulder, before making his way to the village. Remaining, Quala did not remove her eyes from the direction the demonic creature had fled to.

"What could they be planning I wonder?"

* * *

A/N: A little short for my taste, but it was already hard to try and continue after all of that excitement from the last chapter. Last chapter does seem to make this one appear slightly short, doesn't it? Oh well, I'll probably be able to make it up to you with a really good long one next time, but that all depends on whether you review! 

Anyway, I don't want to take up more of your time with an author's note, but there is one more issue I have to touch bases with you on. I want to know if you would all like a sequel? I have good ideas for it, but I don't want to waste my time writing it if you won't be interested in reading it. So this time in your review, don't just tell me to update, tell me your opinions!

Yours truly,

Adria of The Demon Sisters

PS: If I get a lot of reviews, I will be inspired to write faster!

!R&R!


	8. Storm of Emotions

Chapter 8: **Storm of Emotions

* * *

**

Adina walked through the door of Youko's hut, relieved he wasn't there. She really did not want to give a full on explanation of why she brought her friends to his hut.

'_Honestly, the way we argue, you'd think he hated me. Why is he so concerned with my safety anyway?_' Until now, she hadn't actually thought about why he hadn't killed her.

'_He was curious about my power, that's why he didn't kill me, but why continue to protect me? Unless he wants to use me in battle, but that doesn't make sense either!_' she thought frustrated.

"Adina, you ok? You look upset," Douji questioned.

"No I'm fine, just a little confused about some things, that's all," she answered half-heartedly.

Shouen looked up from putting down the clothes she had carried with her. The look on her face clearly read that she wanted to know what was going on with her, and had some idea of what was going in her head.

She sighed to herself, as a defeated look crossed Adina's face before she asked the much-awaited question. "Shouen, what do you think Youko has in mind to do with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. What do you think he will do with me now that he knows how powerful I am?"

Sighing, Shouen walked over to her and sat down on the bed they had just set up for her. With a serious look on her face, she turned to her, making sure they had eye contact before continuing.

"Adina, I have to say I haven't an inkling as to what is going on in lord Youko's head, for if I were him, and I discovered someone as powerful as myself, and ultimately a threat, I would've had them either killed or had them join the band of thieves. Seeing as he's done neither, he must have something else in mind. That, or something is standing in his way of making a clear decision."

"But what could cloud his judgment to something so simple, Shouen?"

"There are more factors in this besides what he _should_ do. Whatever it is, you just have to hope that he makes a decision that is favorable for you."

Nodding at this, the three of them left the hut, making their way to the restaurant so they would be there in time to serve breakfast. Of course, to Adina, that would mean seeing Youko again.

'_Great, just what I need. I'm so tired, and have no patience to deal with him, even though he is right that I do start the arguments._' Sighing, she followed the other two into the room, firmly turning down Douji's offer to apply make-up to her once more.

"But, Adina," she whined, "It looked so good on you, besides, we all have to wear it."

"Not today, Douji, I really don't want to have a bath after every single meal. Just let me not wear any for breakfast, and maybe lunch, but please, I really don't want any."

She was about to start arguing with her again, but Shouen intercepted her gaze, and gave her that stare that told you it would be better not to continue.

"Fine, be that way, but don't go complaining to me when you change your mind," she told her before she went to the bathrooms to ready herself.

"Good call, she really does over-apply with that stuff, but she can get creative when she wants to," Shouen laughed lightly at her friend's childish actions.

Smiling, Adina turned to change into the only kimono she had left behind for herself. The plain, comfortable material suited her just fine today, since she really didn't care about dressing up for a meal.

* * *

Reico turned to face Youko, explaining to him why he was going to leave. 

"Only for a couple of days then?" Youko asked trying to sound concerned.

"Yes, I unfortunately have found something that draws my attention and needs tending to. While I am out, I will receive news from Kurounue. Is there anything you would like me to pass on to him?"

"Actually yes, there is. Tell him to stop screwing around and get back here. Also add in that this sorry excuse for a raid doesn't hide the fact that he is a lazy, no good fiend that needs to get his priorities straight," Youko told him, trying to hide the small grin on his face, his eyes clearly taunting him.

Reico's eyes widened before he nodded, a nervous look on his face at the thought of speaking such words to his superior. Leaving through the gates, he called forth his minion once he believed himself far enough away from the camp.

"Tyko, what happened? Why do I smell human blood on you?"

"The humans decided not to remain docile and thought they could attack me," he hissed vehemently.

"Who did you wound? If you so much as…"

"Don't worry yourself Reico, I didn't lay a hand on the priestess. Though you better send someone else to check on her, for the next time, I might lose my temper."

"As long as you did not interfere."

"Now, master Reico, if you wouldn't mind, would you inform me why your primary concern is with this old woman? Besides the small amount of knowledge and spiritual power she had managed to possess, she is a weakling. What is the story behind all of this?"

"That is none of your concern!" Reico snapped impatiently. Continuing in a calmer voice, he told him, "Pass onto Kuronue that he is needed here. Convince him anyway you can. Then return to me immediately."

"An early development in your plan, I assume?"

"Maybe. But I found that there are some loose ends in the plan that need to be tied."

* * *

The room was slightly quieter that morning, and it seemed as though most of the fighters were either training or had left for a raid. It almost had a casual air to it, if the atmosphere wasn't destroyed by Douji and Mizu's constant bickering. It was becoming a routine to Adina really. She had been appalled by the constant bitchy comments that always seemed to pop up here and there. 

But she found herself almost accustom to everything by now. It actually amazed her that she didn't notice much that went on as strange.

He probably was the only thing she wouldn't get completely used to. The cause of her current problems, and conflictions she had with herself.

Even at the first meal of the day, the arrogance that he displayed towards her, and what upset her most, was that he only acted that way around her. Youko actually seemed to be a calm, intelligent leader. But maybe she only felt that way because he seemed to naturally irk her.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when the topic of them began conversation.

"You seem better today. Tell me, did your friends enjoy exploring my room?"

She was startled that he had known about it, but then realized that he could probably could smell where they had come from.

"They didn't touch anything. We were only moving some of my things, which we wouldn't have to do if you had allowed me to stay there."

"I have already discussed this with you. I am sure you wish for your privacy, but I am hardly ever there, so you shouldn't worry," he told her without so much as looking up from his drink.

Sighing, she shook her head at his nonchalant attitude. This was her fate he was playing with, and she really had too much responsibility on her shoulders to trust these decisions to someone who only had his own intentions in mind.

"You know I could care less about this place, though you delaying my leave does not help with your revenge theory. Honestly, I would be less of a nuisance if I was no longer here," she tried once more to reason with him. But she received no change in answer.

"That is not my reasons behind not letting you go. Now that I have seen your power, I believe you can be quite some help to us."

She glared at him. "Well making me your prisoner doesn't exactly help convince me to help you in battle." It seemed very obvious to her. What still confused her was why he proceeded to follow the idea.

"You won't need to be convinced when my partner arrives. He and some of Reico's dark magic could easily control you. Your opinion won't be a factor. So instead of stirring up more problems for yourself, you should cooperate so that I will allow you some freedom."

No matter how real his words sounded, he was really bluffing. It was true that he was waiting for Kuronoe to arrive before making any decisions of her fate. But he had no intensions of making her a slave. The display of her strength she had showed him had proved a theory he had come up with the moment he first saw her. But now that he knew enough, he needed his partner for his background knowledge of the subject.

Sure, he could allow her to go, but he was still curious for some questions he knew only she could answer. And so, he would make an empty threat that he, his best friend, and a conniving demon he no longer trusted would make her a mindless slave to them, if only to scare her into not attempting to escape once more. That is, if she hadn't figured it out already. Yes, her powers to attack were now held back, but her ability to read minds should still be in working form.

Adina didn't know what to say. Part of her was shocked that such a fate was possible; another was suspicious of his true intentions. From what she had heard from whispers within camp during the meals, the one called Kuronoe was indeed returning any day now from something they referred to as a raid.

His explanation seemed truthful enough, but she couldn't be gullible since it was Youko who said it. As clever as he was, he could try to trick her into being harmless for a while, possibly the only time she could escape before his 'partner' arrived.

"If these are your true intentions, then why did you allow Reico to leave when your partner could arrive anytime now? If you were really meaning to subdue me with such a spell, I'm guessing that you would've already done it."

'_Damn, she's quick_,' Youko thought, '_That, or very untrusting. But then again, she would have to be that way in order to survive_.'

Sighing, he glanced up at her, taking in the slight smirk on her face as she realized she had been correct.

"Having the power I do, I have had to be very clever over the years, otherwise I would not be alive and in front of you today. Though, I have to admit you actually had me going for a second. You must be really crafty to come up with something so original so quickly, that or you have thought about it for some time," she said grinning.

He was surprised by the way she had said that. She actually had a playful tone in her voice, as if she teasing him.

"Well, if you still had your mind reading abilities, then why did you even take a chance of not knowing if I was telling the truth? Surely you couldn't take such a huge risk," his eyebrow raised, trying to provoke an answer out of her.

"You are quite good at keeping the lie out of your scent, but perhaps I merely wished to discover what differences there was in you while you lied or told the truth," she said, looking quite satisfied with herself.

A thoughtful look crossed his face. Until then, he hadn't found a being of the same level of intelligence as himself. He immediately tried to blame it on the fact that she _was_ a fox demon, but then again he had seen many of his kind that, though then did possess some bit of the wits known to the species, they could be down right arrogant and cocky. No, she was definitely different.

And in spite that most of their conversations _were_ eventually and potentially arguments, he couldn't help but be in awe of her agility of the mind. The fact that she could figure him out so quickly after knowing him so little was astonishing in itself.

"You are quite clever yourself. But since you can't be so easily convinced of my sincerity, I will have to lower myself to ask you to remain here for a short while longer to satisfy my knowledge of you."

"So, you can't just accept the fact that there might be a being out there as strong as you. You have to study me in any way possible?"

Youko sighed in frustration. It appeared she wanted to be difficult today.

"Why must you take everything the wrong way? You merely spark my interest, and…" he stopped in mid-sentence when he heard something he didn't believe possible. She was laughing, and it was one of the most pure, easily listened to sounds he had ever heard. It was filled with no ironic pitch he had heard from her before, nor the scratchy, cackling noise most of the geishas possessed.

His eyes widened as he saw her face lit with mirth, and she laughed slightly louder, covering her mouth with her hand.

She couldn't help herself. Adina had been teasing again, and hadn't expected him to take her seriously. So she continued to laugh, trying to soften the volume by covering her mouth, but it only served to muffle the sound.

Thepsychic didn't think it possible to get _his_ nerves for once, but boy did it feel good to hear the agitation in his voice as he tried to reason and explain what was already understood.

She was about to stop, when she heard him chuckle. And then it started up once more.

For Youko, this was two shocks in one day. His potential threat was practically dying of laughter, and he had found it humorous enough to join it.

When she realized what had happened, she came to a sudden stop. Youko was laughing, _with_ her.

'_Oh my god, what just happened. Weren't we arguing? No, then I was teasing him, and then…what? It was just too strange.' _Now she was confused. He was laughing with her a second ago, wasn't he? '_What is going on?_'

Just then, the clean up bell sounded through the hall, signaling her leave. While she normally believed the sound to be quite irritating, it had saved her from a terribly awkward moment.

Getting up to leave, she put everything on the tray in great haste. Taking a quick glance at Youko, she noticed he too was confused, and was looking at her for answers. She merely shrugged, trying to keep the torrent of emotions from showing on her face.

Catching up to Douji and Shouen, they made their way to the kitchen, as she took one last peak his way, the other two geishas looking wearily from her to the each other.

The rest of the day went without fault. The incident at breakfast was pushed into the back of both Adina and Youko's mind, as both still had no idea what had occurred.

Although Adina found it annoying and pointless, Douji had begun a large list questions concerning her discomfort around the thief. Shouen managed to remain quiet, however she knew what had occurred, since she had been serving someone nearby. Adina thoroughly appreciated her silence the matter, as she didn't have a real answer.

Her emotions were taking her on a wild ride, and though she was genuinely confused, a small voice in her head told her that she knew _exactly _what was wrong. She, however, refused to even consider such a thing. She had no feelings toward Youko, nor would she allow herself to get caught up in such.

What was wreaking havoc on the poor kitsune was that she couldn't come up with a better answer. There was no other possibility momentarily known to her. She just hoped that the actual reason wasn't what she was secretly thinking.

Youko's thoughts were along the same line as Adina's. He felt uneasy about it all. It wouldn't do to feel something for one as dangerous as her.

'_And yet she won't leave my mind.'_ Usually, when he worked with his plants, it would help clear his mind of all problems that needed solving, but in this case, it only succeeded in giving him a throbbing headache.

So instead of fully concentrating on it, he pushed it into the far corners of his mind, and even though he couldn't remove her beautiful face, or cheerful laugh out of his head, it helped stem the pain that had built around his neck and shoulders.

And as dinner approached, both tried to forget all about earlier that day, though they both could tell that the other had been thinking about it. Yet all that was shown on their faces, hiding their inner chaos of their minds, was a still silence and a polite smile every one in a while.

* * *

A/N: Well, I said I was going to update quickly in the author's note, but I bet you wouldn't think in your wildest dreams that it would be this fast. But I did tell you all that I was almost done, so, no grudges. Hey, I know some of you didn't bother with the author's note, but one of the things I put in there is that I will be creating the sequel after all. Anyway, you know the drill.  
R&R! Please, I believe I've earned it this time. 


	9. Dreams Frozen in Ice

Chapter 9: **Dreams Frozen in Ice**

A/N: Hey, you all know that I updated chapter 8, right? Cause I had an author's note for chapter 8 last time some of you might have checked. OK? Just making sure.

This chapter starts out a little confusing, but to those who are wondering, yes, this is Adina's dream. It reveals much of her past, meaning her childhood in the perspective of her mother, which might be strange. If you need more info, it's on my bio. So bare with me, cause I hope it is as interesting to read as it was for me to write. Enjoy!

* * *

**The pure color of snow covered on through the lands as far as the view from the window would allow sight. Frost was gathered on the window plane and balcony, and a freezing, bitter wind struck the faces of any unlucky travelers.**

**Though the description of such a place could paint either a picture of a winter wonderland or a frozen wasteland, it was a wonder to all that laid eyes on it. For a particular onlooker, to whom was presently gazing out to the blinding white it remained to be a signal of the time the endless days of winter always brought about.**

**Aiana let the sight of pure, uninterrupted blanket of light fill her senses, as her eyes continued searching for something she knew wouldn't be there, but that she would always continue to seek.**

**'_How long has it been since he has last come home to us_?' she knew deep in her heart the answer that was as clear as the crystal like structures hanging over her window in the form of jagged teeth. Her mate was not going to come back to her and their child because he couldn't.**

**'_Thanks to the curse on his kind, the birth of our daughter became the beginning to his destruction. And he will continue to stay away, convinced he is a threat to his own blood_.' She knew he was right. Aiana had first hand witnessed the effects of the ailment since the day she had birthed her child.**

**The wretched spell that a very distant ancestor had placed upon all that carried the mix of blood her mate had been born with now haunted his steps. And deep down, she had known that he would not be able to suppress the curse forever. Oh, but he had tried. And he had lasted a good five years before it had threatened to overwhelm him.**

**Their daughter was still so young, and innocent, and was the only being in any world that missed him even as half as much as she did. Aiana felt the desperation her kind always did when separated from their mate. Fox demons grew _very_ attached to their loved ones; kin, lover, and child.**

**And she was now consumed with the need to be once more by his side.**

**"Aunt. Mistress Aiana, is this a bad time?" The timid shape of her niece appeared from behind a nearby pillar.**

**Sighing, she nodded calling to her, "You may enter Suana. What is it you need of me?"**

**Smiling, the young teen stepped forward, a look of importance in her eyes.**

**"Auntie, Adira has become restless and demands that now that the blizzard has ceased that you take her on the walk you promised her," her voice carried through the chilled hall, in an apparent futile attempt to warm the frozen air.**

**Aiana forced a smile. "Of course she did. My child is very intuitive for her age, but also very curious. Not always the best of matches," she added with almost a giggle, "Tell her that if she wants to go today, that she will have to get dressed in the proper attire for this bitter weather. I will meet her by her door in the hour."**

**And so, with her message, the young girl left the presence of her elder, and went to fulfill her duty.**

**Aiana once more turned her gaze out the window once more before beckoning a servant making their rounds with orders to retrieve her cloak.**

**Walking to her child's room on the fourth level, she was greeted a shrill of pure joy from her daughter. Wrapped in her soft, pale rabbit fur cloak, Aiana's whole world beamed at her with a light and warmth that the sun could never offer, melting the frozen layers of sorrow around her heart.**

**Though her existence was the reason her mate was absent from her side, she would never wish away the small delight her child gave her.**

**Bending to her level, she allowed Adira to wrap her small arms around her mother's neck as she stood and began to walk towards the stairs, and after to the door exiting out to the gardens. Though the flowers were now in their winter slumber, the shimmer of the frozen water gave an ethereal aura to the place that appeared to be void of life.**

**Only when Adira whined did she lower her gently to the ground and onto her feet. Giggling, she began to run around the snow-covered paradise, under the arcs where the gardeners were to grow next year's roses.**

**A look of eternal peace crossed Aiana's face as she saw the simple pleasure of her daughter. No pain or suffering touched her innocent world, only a subtle loneliness caused by the absence of her father. Her daughter might not feel the ache that Aiana did, but she felt the gap within their small family.**

**Even in these depressing times, Aiana found it easier to find an inner calm as long as she was in the company of her only child. The child, though was almost her identical, that possessed her father's silvery eyes. Those eyes alone healed some of the pain, but also created new ones.**

**"Mommy…" came a quiet voice, filled with concern, revealing ancient consciousness inside a tiny child. "What's wrong?"**

**She let a reassuring smile cross her face.**

**"I was only in deep thought, Adira. I am sorry if I seemed unhappy to you. It gives me great joy spending time with you, my dear."**

**Satisfied, the small kit giggled, "I love being with you too Mommy."**

**Such simple spoken words made the kitsune mother's lonely heart melt with pleasure. _'Yes. My daughter is my dearest treasure, one I will never lose and I would die protecting her.'_**

**"Hey, Mommy? Can we go on the path we found with Daddy?"**

**Her thoughts halted, and her smile faltering before she recovered replying yes.

* * *

**

Youko sat up, puzzled by what had awoken him. Yes, he was a light sleeper, but something seemed wrong to him. Glancing around the room, he saw nothing out of the ordinary, that it until he heard the restless breathing and troublingly fast heartbeat of the other occupant of the room.

Lifting himself to his feet, he moved to the side of her futon, kneeling beside her to see what disturbed her.

To his surprise, she was most definitely still asleep. Actually, she was deep into a dream, by the look of it. Her eyes were moving from underneath the sanctuary of her eyelids, apparently searching frantically for something.

Since it appeared not to be the worst of visions, he decided against waking her. But he also found himself unable to remove himself from her bedside.

So, instead of fighting it off, he allowed himself to give into his instincts, even if they were screaming at him to protect her.

'_Protect her from what I wonder?'_

Trusting his instincts, he continued to watch as she went from a dream to a nightmare.

* * *

**As they walked down the path that should not have survived the blizzard's wrath, Aiana sighed wearily to herself. She had not walked through there in more than a year, and the pain almost brought tears to her eyes once more.**

**Adira hummed to herself a bittersweet tune that was taught to all young children through the ages of their great city. It was usually sung with the songs of the ancient story, belonging to Aiana's own ancestor's tragic love.**

**The lovely, powerful duchess had had a love affair with one of her father's guards, who was sworn to protect her. Though no one discovered the truth until the end of her life, the tale ended with her lover going to war, and though he did return, he was mortally wounded and died within the night of his arrival.**

**Given the honor of a noble death, the woman was present at the funeral, disguised in a black veil, as her father was present. Weeks passed and she discovered she was pregnant with her true love's child. She kept it hidden from all but her trusted bodyguard, a powerful shadow-dancer from distant lands.**

**And though they had managed to keep the pregnancy a secret, more misfortune followed claiming the life of her father in the winter due to illness. One of her main regrets was the hiding of the heir from her only family, making her feel deceitful towards all she had known.**

**Though she did manage to give birth the child, a boy, her sorrow from the losses caused her death in childbirth. Left with his mother's trusted advisor, he was raised into royalty, and in honor of the child's tragic heritage, the mystical spell caster created the poem that became the city's most meaningful and important song, a piece of their history portraying all of the life lessons prized to their culture and way of life.**

**Aiana had never felt more compassionate and understanding to another living creature as she did the ancient princess. As she had died of sadness, Aiana wished she could as well, held to the earth only by her child. And no matter what, she would have it no other way. No one told the continuation of the story passed the shadow-dancer's gift to the family, but the son of the two lovers ended up lonely and confused, with no one to guide or to truly love him the way he should've been loved.**

**Yes, the family's servant did all she could, but no matter how heroic and sad the mother's fate was meant to be told, Aiana found it selfish that instead of trying to live in memory of her mate, and for the good of their child, she lost to her pain and lonliness, giving in to be happy, leaving her son to live with her everlasting pain.**

**She would never wish such a thing upon someone as pure and warm as her daughter.**

**As they continued walking through the snow, Adira keeping the tune going through the chilly air, Aiana spotted a figure moving towards them.**

**"Adira, come back to over to me now," she called to her, mentally cursing herself for allowing her to get that far ahead of her.**

**Surprise showed on the child's face, but she didn't question her mother's judgment. Moving to her side, Adira found herself pushed behind her mother, shielded.**

**Aiana didn't like the smell of the wind that brought the stranger's scent closer. With a start she recognized the familiar scent. One can not easily forget their mate's scent, nor their father's.**

**"Mommy! It's Daddy, isn't it!" The child was excited, and squirming to get a better view of him.**

**Still, Aiana didn't like it. Something didn't feel right. Part of her was jumping for joy as her daughter, another told her to be cautious, and not to allow him close to Adira.**

**"Adira, I want you to wait here while I talk to him first."**

**Whining, she begged her mother to let her join her in greet him as well. Aiana stood firm instead compromising.**

**"Your father hasn't seen your snow angels yet has he? How about while I talk to him, you make the most perfect one you can, and then can show him once we are done."**

**She almost continued to argue, but at the thought of impressing her father, whom she had not seen in almost a year, with her favorite outside pastime was too good to pass up.**

**Watching her run off, Aiana turned to her long-gone mate. Stepping to meet him so that even their daughter's keen sense of hearing was slightly thrown off, and if the discussion were to turn bad, she wouldn't know immediately.**

**"Otomei, love, is it really you?" she murmured for only his ears.**

**When he got close enough, she saw his beautiful eyes, the ones Adira had inherited from him, were as empty and dead as a dried up river, once so full of life and joy.**

**Backing up to put a safe distance between them, she looked over his other features. His shoulder-length indigo, almost black hair was thinner then it had last been, and not very well kept. His skin was taut, and pale, seeming withered from hard traveling and hardship. His clothes, though in somewhat better condition than himself, were still worn well from the elements.**

**"What happened to you?"**

**He seemed to be ignoring her question as he turned his head in silence, almost frighteningly, to look upon his daughter.**

**Seeing no warmth in his eyes as he saw her, she gasped. The eyes she loved so much were as emotionless as a void, and she came to a horrifying realization.**

**"You lost…didn't you?" Though her voice didn't go above a whisper, she knew he heard her from the flicker in his eyes. She wanted to release a sigh of relief thinking he was not yet overrun and that he would continue to fight. But seeing his condition, and how dead he already seemed, she knew it was already lost, and that the last bit of him that was alive was just barely fighting the evil that was devouring him.**

**He turned the rest of his body, and began a slow pace towards their child. Aiana, suddenly shocked out of her stillness, ran in front of him, unsure of his intentions.**

**"What are you planning to do to her?" she demanded.**

**He merely went to walk around her. Aiana would allow none of that. Grabbing his arm, she attempted to pull him away from Adira's direction.**

**He suddenly seemed to snap, pulling free of her grasp, before grabbing her arm and digging his nails into it.**

**Wincing from the sting of the needle-sharp claws, she gasped, trying to remove them desperately. He released her immediately, harshly shoving her to the ground beside him, turning to catch a glance of the being that had cried out seeing her mother attacked.**

**With tears in her eyes, Adira looked from her mother to her father in utter confusion and betrayal.**

**"Daddy, why did you hurt Mommy? Why!" she almost screamed.**

**He suddenly approached her with a speed the was very different from that of his earlier tempo.**

**Seeing what he was about to, Aiana lifted herself up, yelling, "Adira, run!"**

**But it was too late. There was no chance she could get away. She had been nailed to the ground in shock and pain, and now she was stuck due to fear.**

**Grabbing her around the neck with his hand, the ones that used to hold her lovingly were squeezing the very life from her. The father that snuggled with her and her mother during cold evenings and chilly mornings, and protected her from all her nightmares had now become the worst of them all. No monster was as horrifying.**

**As she struggled to breath, choking while trying to escape his ruthless grasp, she noticed movement from behind her. Before she knew it, she saw her mother speeding toward them both, a wild desperation hiding behind tears of the most terrible pain one could ever experience.**

**Unfortunately for them both, he noticed as well. Tossing Adira to the side as recklessly as one would a doll, he swiftly spun a round and met her intentional shove by sending his lengthening claws through her gut.

* * *

**

Youko saw the apparent change in her quicker than what should've been possible. While her scent had changed to that of worried, cautious, and even startled, she began to twist painfully, as if she were being painfully ripped apart from the inside out.

And then it went from bad to worse. Adina began to thrash as if hell itself had claimed her for death and was making it as horrible as possible.

Since he had no time to think, he immediately went against what would've been his better judgment not to touch her, and leaned in quickly to restrain her so that she didn't hurt herself.

Unfortunately, she began fighting him as well. Catching a hold of one of her hands, he pulled it above her head, but wasn't able to block her other from entering his shoulder.

* * *

**Adira could barely see with the spots of light crossing her vision, but she did catch wind of a heavy, metallic scent that began to clench to the very air. Then she realized that the scent assaulting her sensitive nose was that of blood. Lots of blood. Her mother's blood.**

**Lifting her head, which seemed incredibly heavy, she weakly called out to her mother.**

**Hearing somewhat of a response, she crawled her way over to the source of the sound, her hands ran through something hot and wet. Blinking rapidly, hoping it wasn't what she knew it to be, she indeed saw the red rose liquid of life that was draining from the most important person in her young life.**

**Past her, Adira saw the dark spot on the horizon; her father.**

**"Why…?" she sobbed, whimperingquietly. "How could you do this!"**

**"Ad..ir..a…." Aiana's voice was no more filled with the warmth it had been. Now it was drained, and even with her innocent mind, Adira knew she was dying.**

**Seeing her mother coughing up the vital liquid of her body, weakly reaching for her, she let her hold her as she sobbed uncontrollably against her mother's slowing cooling body.**

**"Adira…love, please listen to me. I fear…I cannot stay long," she managed to gasp out, every breath sending stabbing pains through her.**

**She obediently met her mother's gaze, though the sorrow shone clear, as she did understand the loss it would be on her soul.**

**Aiana tried not to weep as she saw the terror in her child's eyes, wishing that this event had been delayed for some years, so that she could've taken better care of her, spent more time loving her, instead of being ripped away from her at this tender age.**

**"Though I leave you now, do not fear…and please, when you reach maturity, never forget the happenings of today…don't allow the images to leave your mind, for it is very important," she tried to continue, stopping to clear the blood from her throat long enough to emit the message.**

**"Don't blame your father for this, Adira, never. I must tell you the truth before I pass on and it is lost forever. Your father suffered a terrible curse from an ancient demon upon his race…you see, his soul was unstable, and when you were born, in order to sustain you as his child, part of his soul was given to you, creating a hole in its absence… the emptiness caused him great pain, and evil spirits tried to take advantage of that by possessing him through that void…I know this is much to take in, but please remember this, as it will be more important later in life then it will ever be now.**

**"Just know that, he did fight against these great evils with all the strength he possessed, but his soul died. Adira, your father was dead before this hellish deed was done…" as much as she tried, Aiana could not fight her own battle with death for much longer. Struggling with the growing darkness, she muttered her last words to the child she died protecting.**

**"I love you Adira, and I will continue to watch over you from now until you join me, which I pray will be a long time from now…" her breathing slowed, "Please, be safe, and remember what occurred here, and where it is you come from."**

**As her last breath left her lips, Adira once more lowered her head onto her mother's chest, and cried herself to sleep, barely aware of the approaching presence of a female demon through the fresh fall of snow…

* * *

**

Youko finally managed to catch her other hand on its way to push him off of her, finally disabling her. Pinning her legs to prevent her from doing harm to herself or him, he glanced at her restless face, stiffening as he noticed the scent of tears.

Against his will, he felt compelled to stop her weeping, and in the next wave of emotion, he felt the powerful urge to protect her and viciously drive away whatever was attacking her unconscious form.

Suddenly she ceased struggling, her chest moving up and down under the stress needed to catch a breath. She was shaking slightly, whether from fatigue or crying, Youko hadn't a clue. Probably both.

As her eyelashes fluttered open, he saw the slight glow of her psychic energy as the dream vision ended and the light slowly subsided, revealing frighteningly beautiful, yet sorrow-filled eyes.

Adina's vision finally cleared though was still slightly blurred from the wetness of her tears. Panting, she feverishly gazed back into Youko's concerned amber pools, his hair a veil of silver light shielding her from the darkness of the room.

Seeing her finally aware of her surroundings, he managed to ask, "Are you alright?"

She shivered at the contrast between the cold air on her sweaty body and the heat emitting from Youko.

She was only able to nod, feeling paralyzed beneath him. They kept the position, eyes meeting, lost in thought and stuck from shock.

However, the moment's stillness was broken when Adina felt something warm and thick fall upon her cheek, rolling down to her lips. In a second her senses returned to her, and she both smelt and tasted the mixture of her own salty tears with Youko's coppery blood.

Her gaze shifted from his face to his shoulder, which currently carried a deep gash. Her head whipped to her right hand to see it covered in the vital fluid. She had never used her claws in battle, nor did she plan to, and her already racing heart sped up at the sight of it.

Against all wills she possessed, her mind was attacked by the horrifying images of herself crawling blindly through the snow, feeling the ruby red liquid beneath her previously unstained, innocent fingers.

Remorse filled her along with a self-loathing the she hadn't controlled herself while unconsciously doing something that she had spent the past thirteen years mastering.

"Let me care for your wound," her strangled voice requested.

Seeing her suffering at his pain, he nodded, carefully lifting himself off her, allowing her to sit up.

"Where do you keep you supply of water and bandages?"

"I'll get…" he tried to get out before she cut him off.

"No. Please… I need to do this."

Sighing, knowing that it was futile to argue, he pointed to the bottom drawer of the cabinet that held his poisons and herbs.

Silently standing up, she quickly made her way over to it, opened it, and hastily removed to necessary supplies. Moving once more to the other side of the room, she sat at his injured side, before having him remove his arm from the ripped sleeve.

Even though she was currently exhausted and upset about the recent happenings, she couldn't help but admire his body.

The scarlet color of blood was slowly running down his arm and chest, glistening from the candle she had lit for light. He was a truly beautiful specimen, his muscles rippling with each breath he took, and for a moment, Adina was caught staring.

Choosing not to say anything about her unbroken gaze, he merely shifted in a way that expressed discomfort and pain with his wound.

Shaken from her trance, Adina focused on cleaning the long slash that adorned him.

Youko's curiosity finally overcame him as he asked, "What happened? In the dream."

Her eyes climbed their way back to his face, uncertainty clearly shown. Then, she told him, "My past sometimes come back to haunt me through my dreams, but over the last few years of my life, I've been able to shield myself from seeing those images," turning her gaze from him once more she said, "But now it seems they've returned."

He could feel the pain radiating off of her, and felt empathy towards her in a way he had never felt towards another being.

"Everyone has pasts that haunt them, and most of those have nightmares about it. I was abandoned at birth and left to die, found and then raised as a thief, taught to pillage and murder. Now tell me, what kind of life could one such as yourself suffer?"

Without her turning to face him, he could see her eyes widening, and then closed them tightly. In a quiet voice she explained, "The loss of my mother…by my father's hand. I was only a child, …and my father was fighting off a curse. His soul was destroyed, and the emptiness that consumed him wished to rid itself of all he had loved. I don't know why he didn't finish me off," she answered his unspoken question.

Sighing, she turned back to his wound, and began to wrap the healing clothe around it.

"What happened after that?" Youko asked after he knew she wasn't going to continue.

"You mean, after he left?" seeing him nod she went on, "My master found me next to my mother's body, and she took me in, raised me, then taught me the ways of the dreamwalker. Are you satisfied?"

"I did not mean to pry…I merely wished to understand you, otherwise I won't be able to help you," he explained, slightly taken aback.

"And why, would you want to help me?" she questioned catching his eyes.

He looked away, not liking where this conversation was taking them. For, if she asked the right question, he wouldn't be able to answer it.

Suddenly the bandage, which she was presently tightening, dug into his shoulder, producing a particularly strong sting throughout his entire left side. Involuntarily jerking away from the source, he saw a slight panic touch her eyes, before she quickly reached out putting her palm flat on top of the wound.

He only realized what she planned to too late. She sent a wave of power through him, though surprisingly, it didn't harm him, but instead numbed the pain. But it did harm her.

Reico's wretched curse glowed a sinister black ruby, as Adina winced at the shock wave. Her whole body then tensed up before her clenched eyes relaxed and she fell forward into his chest.

Holding her, he sat stunned. _"Why would she do that?"_

"It's… somewhat of a reflex of mine," she answered weakly, reading his mind. "And I'm sorry if it seems I am intruding your thoughts, but at the moment, I don't have the energy to control it."

Sighing, she closed her eyes once more, the pain slowly subsiding but never the less leaving her more exhausted then she had ever found herself.

"_What am I doing? I should be telling him to put me on my bed, not laying here helplessly…but I am enjoying this too much, aren't I_?" She mentally shook her head at her own thoughts. "_When have I ever been helpless? And when have I ever enjoyed being held?_" Adina's thoughts paused before she came to the obvious conclusion. "_Am I truly falling for him? And if so, what could these feelings ever do for either of us_?" 

Deciding she'd done too much thinking for her current condition, she let herself drift off in his arms.

Though Youko knew she didn't intentionally mean to read his thoughts, he knew she especially wouldn't want _him_ inside _her_ mind. Which thankfully did not happen. Not totally at least.

He could sense the emotions running through her, though the actual thoughts were heavily guarded. Still, every feeling she momentarily had swept through him, and though they were foreign, they felt almost a part of him.

Closing his eyes as well, he took the time to examine each and every one of them that crossed his path.

First, he felt a strong sense of confusion and inner conflict, before he felt her pick apart her own feelings, trying to analyze them the same way he was. Next came uncertainty, almost denial, then a small resignation, as if she had finally accepted something, before she finally burnt out every ounce of energy she possessed.

Opening his eyes, Youko peered at the door to his hut, seeing not a sight of sunrise, telling him as long as the last events felt; truly not a lot of time had passed. For this, he was glad.

He had no desire to remove Adina from her seemingly comfortable position, for fear of awakening her. That was not the only reason, however, and he knew it. Though something about what she was feeling seemed familiar in consideration to his own emotions, he firmly pushed it away, focusing instead of the kitsune in his arms.

She was getting slightly cold in the nippy air, but he too felt comfortable at the moment and didn't wish to put her down nor lie down with her. It might seem that he were taking advantage of her weakness, and in a way it would be as she would never allow him to while conscious.

Managing to grab a nearby blanket, he wrapped it around her and moved over slightly so that he was facing the door while leaning against the wall. Hearing no disturbances, or sensing any trouble with his men, he allowed himself some measure of peace by letting his chin rest on the top of her head and falling into a light sleep, holding what seemed to be an angel glowing from the shimmering silver beams of the moon.

* * *

OMG, I got it finished! And I updated chapter eight barely two weeks ago! I'm soooooooo proud of myself, you have no idea, and wow, was this one long, in total twelve pages! Talk about "holy crap", but it was way worth it. I just hope you think so too. R&R!

Yours Truly,

**Adria of The Demon Sisters**


	10. Dust in the Wind

Chapter 10: **Dust in the Wind**

Regular, "Conversation", _"Mental thoughts or conversations"_,** flash backs/ memories.  
**  
Enjoy!

* * *

The light of the morning's rays broke through the bamboo door and unto Youko's face, stirring him from his deeper than normal sleep. His eyes opened slowly, revealing a gold bright enough to challenge the sun itself, as they searched for the cause of his peaceful rest.

Adina was still in a total slumber, a look of relax upon her face, resting her head against his chest. Her breathing possessed a perfect rhythm, and it seemed to him that the sound of his own heartbeat was drawing her into a further unconsciousness.

Though his gaze on her form did not shift, his ears swiveled in the direction of the distant voices of his men gathering in the western area of the encampment.

"_It seems problems have arisen_."

Lifting his head, he looked around the small room, searching for a place to put his sleeping companion without awakening her. She had helped him last night at the cost of her own strength, and he wished for her swift recovery.

And though he truly yearned to remain there, and even to rejoin her in the world of dreaming, he knew something important was going on and that his presence was required.

Carefully standing up, Youko slowly moved to her bed, and laying her on it, he removed the stray blanket from her, combining it with another for more warmth. Thankfully, she did not stir to his ministrations, allowing him to slip quickly from the room.

Walking towards his distressed comrades, he noted the commotion coming from the edge of camp near the entrance.

Seeing Shito, Reico's next in command, he questioned him on the current chaos.

"Two scouts went out this morning on my command after hearing a rumor from an anonymous source. Only one returned, but he had apparently intercepted some kind of poison and died shortly after," a deadly serious look crossed his face before he dropped his voice to a murmur, "Youko, we have reason to believe it's the Yakusho."

His eyes widened only slightly before he pulled Shito aside growling under his breath, "I thought they moved east after our defeat of them last winter."

"They did, but it seems now that it was only to recruit new members. The Yakusho are here for vengeance Youko, and I believe that the tribe has enough man-power and knowledge to accomplish their bloody task."

Youko studied him for a moment before sighing, bringing a hand up to soothe the growing headache that was currently attacking his temple.

"From the scent I got off the dead soldier, I can already tell you that they have upgraded their wisdom of poisons. But there is more," Shito went on, his voice stretching thin, slightly tinted with fear, "There were no wounds on the body for the toxins to enter, nor did they drink it…"

Youko snapped his head up to his fellow thief, his eyes fierce, "Are you meaning to say that they have succeeded in created one strong enough to carry out through the winds?"

It was no difficult feat to simulate a poisonous fume, as Youko himself developed quite a variety, but only the most skilled poison masters could do it, and the Yakusho had not had the right candidates or proper materials in the past.

This was now a very large problem. If indeed some of the new members were well affiliated with his own art, he would not only lose his upper hand, but his mercenaries would be at a much higher risk of death.

"_This rivalry between the two tribes must come to an end, and though I've known for awhile of its inevitability, it has truly chosen the wrong moment for our side._"

With Kuronue absent, and Reico's head imbedded in his own greedy affairs only the devil knew of, he was on his own to completely annihilate their lowly rival.

No, he was not completely on his own. His "guest" also possessed a great many powers, and if she would be willing, perhaps he could end the problem for good.

"_It is not as if she would really have a choice. The Yakusho will come to bang on our door no matter if she refuses or not._"

"We will simply have to engage them in battle. If we wait for them to come here, they will ambush us, and with us trapped within our own walls we will certainly fall. It matters not that our forces have been slightly weakened."

"But Youko, how will we deal with the present matter on hand. The poison wasn't merely to kill the scouts; it was on its way here. It seems they wish to exterminate us like common field rats," Shito added with a slight shudder, his voice dropping rapidly, expressing his fear.

"I believe I can assist with that."

* * *

She awoke after hushed conversations hissed into her ears, informing her of an incoming battle.

"_What on earth is going on?_"

Rising from her bed, Adina winced at the soreness it seemed her every muscle was being plagued with, making her weary of its reason of existence.

"_And what the hell happened last night?_"

Memories surged through her; first of her nightmarish memory that had haunted her while sleeping, before she had been shaken awake to discover the gaping wound she had apparently clawed into Youko's shoulder while wrestling with the vision, to trying repay him for his attentiveness by tending to it, then accidentally injuring herself in order to suppress his pain.

But what truly stuck out in her mind was the fact that in her weakened state, she had told him of her many life's secrets that she had hidden from everyone else, accept herself and of course her master.

Not that she _could've_ hid it from Laquia, even if she wanted to, for it was her master that had found her through the unforgiving blizzard, and then kept her alive and by her side, raising her in place of the mother she had lost.

**"Child, what is your name?" the beautiful women questioned, a sorrow-filled her smooth face as her sapphire eyes swept over the sight of the frozen child cuddled next to her deceased mother.**

**Shivering, her glazed over eyes, which clearly expressed a high fever, glanced up at her. Laquia felt her heart swell up as she heard the girl's answer, her voice hoarse from crying, "Ad…i…a."**

"**What, my dear? Adina?" But it was too late for the child had collapsed from the exhaustion and illness. Taking her into her arms, Laquia looked at the body one last time, slightly inclining her head into a weak bow, a promise to protect falling from her lips. **

Laquia was like a second mother, and through this memory, Adina felt the responsibility heavier than ever upon her shoulders. She would not leave her for dead, nor waste her true mother's sacrifice those many years ago. The ritual would take place and they would both go on to live their lives as planned.

"_But…things have not gone as planned, have they?_"

A cold feeling sank into Adina's chest as her thoughts touched the one she now realized she was falling for. What would happen after this set of events took place? Would she move on, or perhaps…

She could not continue her train of thought, for at that moment, the voice she recognized most from the camp's residents was questioning one of his men, his voice angry and dreading.

Deciding not to waste anymore time, Adina dressed in whatever she could grab first from her wardrobe, which happened to be a pale violet kimono, and exited Youko's hut.

Walking through the different arrangements of houses owned by various demons, Adina suddenly came to a halt, feeling eyes upon her. Turning to her right, expecting to find another lecherous demon, she was met with an empty ally, which was made up of nothing but a dry pathway between the huts.

Shaking suspicions from her mind, Adina continued on, following the voices to the entrance. Maneuvering her way through groups of restless fighters, she came upon the one she was searching for.

As she drew closer to the pair, who was currently discussing matters of rivalries, battle, and poison, Adina listened in, waiting for a proper time to enter the conversation. Finally, after she caught the part of an incoming torrent of air blown poison heading towards them, she could stand being silent no longer.

"I believe I can assist with that."

Bewildered, Youko and his fellow man stared in question at her, Shito speaking first.

"And what, if I may ask, could a woman do against a band of mercenaries?"

Adina bit her tongue as to not scream at him. Men had a terrible curse of pride, and to act irrationally would not improve what he thought of her, nor the problem at hand.

"I can keep the poison from entering the encampment until it has dispersed, making an opening so that you can easily destroy your enemy," she stated calmly, not wanting to agitate the situation further.

Youko spoke next, beating Shito to the chase, so that he could not make an ill deserved comment.

"And how will this be accomplished?"

Trusting that she had his confidence, unlike the disrespectful man beside him, she continued.

"I can rise an impenetrable barrier for however long it would take for the poison to leave the air, making it safe for your men to enter the battlefield. I'm guessing the opposing side would believe only the few strong demons to survive, and since they would be outnumbered, they could either be recruited or brought down quite easily. I highly doubt they would expect an attack, and would most likely have the majority of their soldiers on the outskirts of the perimeter, in hopes of catching the stragglers."

"You are very clever when it comes to strategic movements. Part of your training I presume?" Youko was quite amused to see Shito sputter with indignation at the complement.

"Youko, if I may, I believe you are putting too much trust in one that used to be an enemy herself."

"Shito, I don't appreciate you second guessing my judgment, or Adina's for that matter. And though we did meet under opposing sides, she is just my ally as you," his comment got two very different reactions. While Shito was speechlessly furious, Adina, though shocked, felt very grateful and pleased with his words.

Youko dismissed Shito before walking on, signaling for Adina to follow. Heading back towards his hut, he remained silent, encouraging her to continue.

"There is only one last aspect we must approach Youko," when he heard the seriousness in her words, he turned to face her. "In order to summon this barrier, I must have this curse upon me removed."

After hearing this, he continued where he had last left off, walking unconcerned to his domain.

Aggravated by his nonchalant attitude, she ran in front of him, forcing him to once more come to a halt.

"You must understand that, though it is a method of defense, composing a barrier for any length of time takes more energy than a normal attack. In order to keep such a large barrier up for the amount of time it would take for the poison to dissipate, I would have to bleed myself to death, or someone else would. It is absolutely necessary that we find Reico and permanently remove this black magic from me before it becomes even more of a hindrance," though she managed to hide the panic from her voice, she knew her eyes shone clearly the emotional stress she was currently suffering.

Sighing, Youko shook his head.

"You have no need to convince me, for I know that a desperate time like this calls for it, but you see, our dear friend Reico left late last night and will not be returning for some time."

Her eyes widened as she found herself losing composer, "Can't he be contacted from here?"

Youko shook his head before walking around her startled form, quickening his pace, "He is leagues away by now, and can therefore be of no service to us."

Whipping around, Adina called to him angrily, "How can you act like none of this matters? Without him, it will either be my blood on my hands or one willing to die losing that much blood in order to subdue the spell!"

He slowed as he neared the door. "I know very well that it matters, but due to the fact that I have taken the responsibility of the antidote off Reico's hands, the answer to your problems rests here, not with him."

She followed him inside, though was still thoroughly confused, "What do you mean, 'take the responsibility off his hands'? Once a blood curse has been placed on its victim, the donor's choice cannot be changed."

Youko made his way back over to the medical cabinet, and began digging through it for something, answering over his shoulder, "I know this, and I did not change it," he found what he had been searching for, and turned to show it to her, "But I did extract it due to my current suspicions. Reico's present actions have lead to my further distrust in him and his intentions, and because of this, I decided to tip the scale in our favor," he lifted up a simple vial, which contained the crimson liquid Adina knew to be Reico's blood.

"You took it the night I tried to escape, before Reico gained consciousness from my final attack," she spoke more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, I deemed him unfit for such a fragile case. I decided to keep it hidden from all, until the time called for the seal to be removed. For our lives, and your trust, now is the proper time."

She stood there silent, eyes locked on the vial. And though he tried to determine her emotions, Youko found her momentarily unreadable.

Finally, she said, "Was what you said earlier true?" Seeing his questioning look, she explained, "Do you honestly see me as your ally?"

The subject was slightly off topic, but he knew her reasons.

"I meant every word. After I hand this over to you, what you do will be your own choice. I now ask you as a friend and equal if you will remain among us until my questions of your power are answered," even as he spoke the words, no matter how formal he may have sounded, he sincerely desired her to stay with him.

Her eyes traveled once more to the vial, and almost hesitantly, she reached her hand out palm up, accepting it as he literally gave Adina her power to hold within her grasp. Closing her fingers around the smooth, cold surface, she stroked it with her thumb, knowing from there on out, things with him would be different; instead of his prisoner, she would be his comrade.

She let her gaze slowly crawl up to his face to once more meet his fiery golden pools, and nodded, giving her consent to not run off once their lives were saved. It was all she could do, really, for her ability to speak was currently disabled, killing any coherent thoughts she could've come up with anyway. His eyes were simply too intense for her to look at any longer.

Grasping the bottle tighter, she removed its cap, and slowly poured the cool ruby substance over her wrist. The reaction was immediate, the blood turned hot as the seal returned to its evil black before it slowly faded from sight, a light-headed feeling enclosing her entire body.

At last Reico's control of her was removed. Adina could faintly detect the slight feeling of anticipation and impatience within herself, like a caged animal finally turned loose, anxious to run around at top speed if only to say, 'At last, I am finally free'.

She shook slightly, before Youko's hands covered her own. Slipping the vial from her fingers, he replaced it on the nearby cabinet, and began to lead her toward the door.

"There is not much time left," he paused to wait until her eyes met his in understanding, "Are you ready for this?"

"It doesn't matter if I am or not. It is absolutely necessary for our survival that this task be done," her words expressed courage, but deep inside, she was worried about what she would face in a demonic battle.

He nodded, though not as convinced as he wished, releasing her soft hands, only to embrace her quickly.

Youko didn't know why he did it. Perhaps he could sense her fear, and wanted only to support her, but he felt this went deeper than he wished to venture. And at the moment, he knew it would not be wise to mistake empathy for the desire to hold her.

As for Adina, she merely gave into the urge to be held. Her master had ceased to comfort her the day she began to train her, calling it "child's treatment". Dropping her head to his shoulder, she allowed her tenseness to evaporate, making her as relaxed as possible for the situation presented.

Drawing away, she forced him to face her before mentally thanking him, knowing something needed to be said, yet feeling the ability to physically speak flee from her once more.

Though the mood around them was relatively uncomfortable, there was no awkwardness surrounding them. On the contrary, both were satisfied with their actions, though the reason for being so still haunted them quite a bit.

Heading out, the two kitsunes made their way to the entrance of the encampment, high hopes of victory surrounding both them and the rest of the residents. For all had come to realize the importance of this single battle.

The death of the Yakusho would assure the tribe's dominance within the region, and would be defined by the end of the gang's everlasting reign of terror that had long plagued the area.

"_Far too long have they clutched the land and its people within their greedy claws,_" Youko reflected.

The majority of his mercenaries, geishas included, had been under the mercy of their lot. Truly, while he himself was far from being a saint, the leaders of their gang took no pity on lost or weak souls, torturing and murdering whom they saw fit.

Youko allowed the strangest misfit to live among them as long as they pledged true allegiance to him and his men. No more was asked or required.

Adina looked back at him, sensing his troubled thoughts, and nodded her condolence, before returning her gaze forward where she assumed the air-driven death was being blown their way.

For quite some of time, all seemed to be at a stand still. Each being was prepared for battle, yet remained in there own thoughts until their leader spoke up.

"Now is the time," Adina heard him quietly mumble under his breathe.

Raising her head, she caught sight of the distant cloud of purple, almost black smoke-like substance.

"Alright. Your men are all within the boundaries of the wall?"

"Yes. Your way is clear."

She nodded, before entwining her fingers and pressing her thumbs as well as index together tightly, lowering them to chest level. Her eyes began to glow brilliantly blue just as the night before during her dream, and her body was suddenly enclosed with a violet aura, which proceeded to flood through the ground. The light then ceased to move after coming upon the defending walls to the camp, where they began immediately ascending, climbing up and passed them, until a dome-shaped veil of light protected the entire arena.

All of a sudden, a backlash struck Adina, which not only made the barrier waver momentarily, but also forced her to her knees. Youko quickly hurried to her side, placing his hands upon her trembling shoulders to steady her.

"_I'm fine_," her voice echoed through his mind, "_I merely forced it to form faster than I could handle._"

"_You're sure you're alright_?" he asked her, concern evident in his mental voice.

She laughed lightly within the confines of their minds, though it did not show on her actual face, "_I have dealt with far worse, but in this weakened state, I dare not move if I hope to keep the barrier up. I must ask your assistance to move me into an easier position until it can be brought down._"

He agreed, helping her move to sit cross-legged, startled that her body still moved, even free of her own will.

When he was sure she would be all right, he returned to his men's side to discuss battle strategy, beckoning Shito over to him.

"So it is understood? Once the poison smog evaporates, Adina shall lift the barrier, and we shall charge into battle. I recommend that no one attempt anything foolish with that force field, for I have no guarantee whether it's side effects would prove deadly for our side as well if touched."

"_You have nothing to worry about from me. The barrier can release a shock wave similar to my attacks, but only if I choose to use it in such a way._"

"_Thank you for clarifying,_" he told her wryly, "_But I wasonly trying to intimidate them._"

"_Just trying to help, sheesh, it's not like I have anything else to focus on._"

"_You **are** paying attention to the barrier I hope since, after all, our lives** depend** on it._"

"_Oh, once it's stable, I can basically sit here for hours, daydreaming, actually, that's how I've gotten through some of the tasks Laquia thrown at me._"

"_How interesting, but could you save the stories for a more appropriate time?_"

She mentally sighed, "_Fine, whatever suits you best. Oh, by the way, the disrespectful man from earlier is trying to talk to you._"

Frustratingly, he turned his immediate attention to Shito, mentally cursing about annoying psychics.

"Sir, there has been something on my mind for a while now," he said, waiting for Youko's attention to replace itself on him before continuing, "Based on some factors of this attack, I'm beginning to suspect a traitor among us."

"How insightful of you Shito. If I had believed you to be this perceptive, I would've discussed this with you sooner. Now please, enlighten me with your knowledge."

He could clearly see Shito's eye slightly twitch out of annoyance for being thought of in such a low avenue. But he quickly recovered, clearly recognizing the big chance to redeem himself in Youko's eyes.

"I believe the treacherous demon could be one of the under-estimated faction of our tribe. Most likely someone who would remain close to ideal information, but not be included in anything too bloody."

"You're thinking a geisha. With your earlier assumptions of a woman's power, I find it unlikely you've experienced an epiphany."

"No, but as sly as they are, not to mention double-crossing, it is the most likely choice."

"Not that I share your female paranoia, but I think you may be on to something," he told him, amusement clear. "_The question is who?_"

"_I could give you a wild guess,_" Adina once more entered his mind.

"_I'm listening,_" he told her irritated.

"_She's about to attack you from behind, so I wouldn't waste time getting mad at me._"

He spun around rapidly, in time to dodge an oncoming on slot of water.

"Oh dear, I thought I had you," Mizu said unbothered, looking over her nails.

"You were working for them this whole time? Never would've thought with how much you concerned yourself with pleasuring men. Tell me, how did you find the time?" he mocked.

She merely laughed, "My, you never loose your nerve, do you master Youko? Shame you wouldn't have me, you would've been a fun one, indeed."

Youko swore he heard Adina growl angrily in his head, but shook it off as his imagination, before he told her, "Yes, you did try to get me drunk a few many times. I assume for information as well?"

"You're too smart for me, stubborn as well. It wouldn't suit me to kill an adorable creature such as you, but you've already proven too troublesome to keep," she flipped her hair out of her face.

"Though that does not mean I will allow you to escape before I've at least enjoyed a good fight with you."

"And yet you attacked me from behind."

"Well, think of it this way. If you _had_ fallen, you wouldn't have been worth my time anyway."

Suddenly Shito jumped into the air, landing behind her, where he embedded his sword into her midsection.

She sputtered a bit of blood from the corner her mouth before it turned swiftly into water, along with her wound, and once more formed healthy skin.

"Now, now, Shito. Is that any way to repay me for all those nights you sought my company?" she giggled.

"What in the devil are you?"

"Do you wish to see," she whispered. Flinging her hand out by her side, she twirled her hands around, conjuring the wet element from the earth below her feet. With her other, she tossed what appeared to be a packet of dust-like toxin into it, turning it a sick purple.

Spreading it equally throughout, she suddenly forced it in waves toward Shito, who managed to get out of the way in time, but unfortunately, the men standing around him were not so lucky.

They were doused with the solution, creating open wounds upon their previously clear skin. Screaming in agony, some fell to the ground and began writhing like a snake lit on fire. The stronger or less exposed demons, however, charged her in rage and pain.

Almost bored, Mizu once more lifted her hand in their direction.

Shito called out, "You fools, stay away from her!"

But he was too late, for she once more sent her attack towards them. This time, though, instead of merely splashing the toxic mixture on them, she surrounded them, an aquarium with the exception of glass.

As they all perished within, Mizu, unconcerned with the torturous death around her, focused instead on the barrier.

"How bothersome. But I could've sworn I attained no information of a demon with such an ability," her eyes narrowed upon the crouched form before it, "Aw, the new one, of course. I shall take great pleasure in this."

Youko fiercely snapped his whip at her, which she slowed with a torrent of water enough to lazily walk around it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is she yours?" she taunted, "Don't worry, I just have to kill her to remove that pesky barrier, then you can have her body."

He snarled at her, "You would find it in your best interest to focus on _our_ fight, otherwise you'll find yourself inanimate."

"I do believe I detect anger in your voice, master Youko. She's for keeps, I assume? Oh well, you're cute, my lord, but I won't allow her to live just for your happiness."

"I dare you to try it," he threatened menacingly.

"_Youko, what the hell is going on?_"

"_This isn't the best of times, Adina._"

"_Lend me your eyes._"

"_I believe I may need them right now._"

"_Don't be stupid, I'll be looking through **you**, not your actual eyes, you'll be able to see perfectly fine._"

"_Alright_."

Surprisingly, he didn't feel any different, but he did sense her presence within him.

Mizu tilted her head slightly, wondering why her current subject of entertainment was so imbedded in his own thoughts.

"She's talking to you, isn't she? I recall Reico telling one of the other men of that particular talent: telepathy. Very interesting," she purred. "And I'm guessing she can see this too, no?"

She pointed her long fingers once more in the direction of Youko's men, but when she looked into his eyes with hate, she was looking at Adina, not him.

Though she was enjoying herself, she had a schedule to follow. Ending their lives was a simple task, but the most entertaining one was yet to come.

Her other hand began to raise new water from the deceased demons she had previously slain, though she did not contaminate it. Instead, Mizu directed it to Adina's body, which still remained by the guarded entrance of the encampment. Wrapping it around the upper half of Adina's body, the seductress planned to drown her.

Youko felt the immediate change as Adina desperately ripped her self from his mind to once more connect herself with her body. Which was a good thing too, because her physical self was on automatic, breathing normally for her. Adina stopped this quickly, as to not inhale the water into her lungs.

"What a pity. And here I thought I had her," Mizu muttered, becoming slightly annoyed.

"Wench. You should think better to defeating me before moving to your next kill," Youko growled menacingly.

"But don't you see Youko?" she suddenly changed her voice to that of threatening, "With her as your weakness, I now have a very large advantage over you. Not to mention my barrier problem will die along with her now that her air supply is cut," she smirked.

"Forgot about _me_ did you? I'm deeply wounded that my own slut would leave me out of such an important matter," Shito called her attention.

"Still alive, are you? Yes, your slut I might have been, but I feel no conflictions with ending your life."

"Good to know we are on the same track," he turned to Youko, "Hey, make sure the barrier doesn't go down, or I'll come back and haunt you for the rest of your days."

Shito pulled out his weapon once more, and ran towards her once more.

"Men are so foolish," Mizu said simply, letting her right arm float up to send water into his eyes, nose, mouth, and even ears, effectively drowning him. But his purpose played off correctly, for he buried his sword into the side of her skull and pulled out a small dagger to plunge into her chest before he succumbed to death.

Youko looked back only once to see his soldier, and though he would deny it, friend, give his life for all he originally pledged for.

"Thank you," he murmured his good-bye. Taking advantage of her sudden distraction of pulling together, he kneeled beside Adina.

"_How long can you hold out?_"

"_Not long, my body exhaled before I could stop it. Is there a way to remove this thing?_"

"_I doubt it. It appears our friend has thought of everything._"

"_Not everything. I sense an approaching presence, and it feels like an ice demon._"

"_You can sense a demon's powers?_"

"_Sometimes, but mostly elementals, due to their strong attachment to their power._"

Youko caught sight of the "ice elemental", another geisha, and one of Adina's friends. Reading his mind, she called out, "_Douji!_"

"Douji?" he questioned, recognizing her.

"Master Youko, take care of her, I'll deal with this traitor!" Any sign of youth that had once existed was diminished, and its place was that of a powerful demon, and beyond that, a grown woman.

Douji jumped from her place upon the roof, landing in a graceful crouch. She glared defiantly at Mizu, standing her full height.

"I've been waiting for a chance at your neck for quite some time now," she whispered, her eyes cold and frosty as the ice she was to conjure.

"I bet you have, shrimp," Mizu sneered, "And look at that, your power by nature has an enormous advantage over mine. How embarrassing it would be for you to lose in such a fixed fight."

But instead of succumbing to her bait and allowing herself to become enraged, Douji merely snickered at her. "Don't be so sure of yourself, Mizu, it will only be harder for you to accept defeat."

Meanwhile, as they swapped insults and attacked each other, Youko moved to face Adina's front. The uncontaminated liquid encompassed her entire head, making her hair sway lightly as if a wind was dancing through it.

Though the glow within her eyes never dimmed, he could slightly see the fear growing within them.

"_Youko, what's happening?_"

"_Your friend has taken battle with her. Never mind them for now, do you have any ideas about the water?_"

"_What is the poison doing?_"

He looked above them, the thick evil presenting the answer for him crystal clear.

"_It is only just beginning to disperse._"

"_Youko, I can't hold my breath any longer!_"

"_Hold on._"

Carefully, he stuck his hand into the substance and wearily pulled it out. Satisfied that the water sorceress was too preoccupied to notice what he was doing, he took a hold of Adina's cheek gently, as not to scratch her with his clawed hands.

"_Youko, what are you doing?_"

"_Calm down, I won't let anything happen to you._"

Trusting his word, she quieted her mind as he plunged his face into the water, and pressed his lips against her softer ones.

Since his eyes were open he could see her glowing eyes widen, and then flicker before closing. Relieved he had not startled her into releasing the barrier, Youko forced the air from his own lungs slowly into hers.

Resisting the urge to remain where he was, he withdrew from the water, noting her eyes slide half way open, and for a moment believed she was actually staring at him before they regained their normal state.

Shaking the water from his hair, Youko switched his gaze once more to the battle between the two angry women, before he rising to assist. Suddenly his face became that of a thoughtful one.

"_Adina, I have an idea. If Douji and I can bring her to the barrier..._"

It took her moments to respond, as she was still recovering from the shock of receiving "mouth to mouth".

She finally shook it off saying, "_Then I can shock her into submission. I'll inform Douji._"

The task was a great deal more challenging than she thought it would be. Douji believed Mizu was using her "witchcraft" to freak her out, and mentally blocked Adina's every attempt to enter her mind. That was until Youko rejoined the fight, and she continued to pursue the mental connection.

"_Adina?_"

"_About time you let me in. Youko has a plan to defeat her._"

Youko summoned his plants from beneath to restrain Mizu's movement, but anytime he came close, she would merely spread her water around her, letting it engorge the plant's vines with the tainted substance.

Mizu shook her head playfully, "My lord, this game is indeed getting old. Shall we try something new?"

Once more twirling her hand in a circling motion, her element surrounded him as it did the others, though it did not actually touch him. Mizu quickened her pace, the water merely following her lead as it created a tornado of liquid around him.

Smirking evilly, she stepped forward, licking her lips as she did so.

"It would be such a shame to simply kill you here, when I haven't had the pleasure of spending more…_quality_ time with you," she purred. Glaring at her continuously, Youko did not budge, except for the simple raise of an eyebrow.

"You're disgusting, a whore through and through, selling your soul and body for money and attention."

"But don't you see? My talents were much more appreciated with the Yakoshu. I can seduce just about any man, and am smart enough to make a difference with the information I retrieve. You cannot expect me to believe that you have never desired such a woman," she laughed. However, she stopped shortly after, as the thorn covered vines clawed upwards from the ground beneath her, around her, and then through her.

"I cannot deny that a man's body would hunger for such a thing, but I myself would never allowed such filth to control me," Youko stated simply as her cyclone of water fell limp to the ground.

Breathing shakily and choking on her blood, Mizu glared weakly at him saying, "You cannot kill me with such weak tactics."

"Probably not, but I can bet anything to hell that it hurts."

She shuddered before laughing hysterically.

"I truly expected this of you, _my lord_," she sneered, "To be brutal and enjoy your enemy's suffering. It is your very nature, you heartless bastard!"

He narrowed his gaze on her before murmuring, "If I am so terrible than perhaps I should kill you, since your boss, after all, is much worse. This failure will have you locked up and tortured, making me all the more merciful to grant you the peace of death."

He moved towards her once more, pulling out one of his newly update poisons. Slowly, he poured it over the gaping wounds created by his plant, and watched them sizzle and burn.

Shrieking from the stinging pain it caused, she screamed, "I can give you whatever information you want!"

Stopping at her plea, he looked upon her face questionably.

"And what of your knowledge would I find myself interested in?"

Mizu gazed up at him pathetically, whimpering from the thorns that were still deeply lodged into her flesh, the blood flowing freely.

"Let me down and I'll tell you," she said weakly.

"As you wish," he said, lowering her down, while retracting the vines from her limbs.

She fell weakly to the ground, before supporting herself enough to rest on her knees. Letting her head fall to her chest, her body shook slightly as she struggled to close the agonizingly deep wounds that had at one time been no threat.

"Speak now, else I shall have to force you with pain once more," Youko threatened.

Mizu looked up at him, malice ringing through her eyes. A smile slowly spread over her, dripping with a hate yearning for the suffering of others, particularly him.

"_She is truly of the Yakusho_." Youko thought unpleasantly seeing this.

Quickly, and almost effortlessly, the elemental healed her wounds, jumped to her feet, and sent a large wave of the poisoned water towards him once more.

"Fool," Youko said shifting easily to the side, revealing Douji waiting for the perfect chance to strike.

A large grin upon her face, the ice demon froze the tainted substance over, causing it to drop heavily in front of her. Douji raised an eyebrow skeptically at her enemy, confidence radiating off of her.

"Well that didn't do much, did it?" Not waiting for an answer, she walked forward carelessly, "From the fact that your wounds become water before healing, I can tell that your body consists of mostly of liquid, more so than around the 80 that most people possess."

"And your point?" Mizu snarled.

"My point is that I can freeze your insides, making your little healing trick basically worthless."

"Try it then, if you're so confident."

"Oh, but you see, you withheld information that you swore to my lord that you would deliver, so that he could release you. Killing you would not help him as much as it would help me. Which is why we move on to plan B."

Another plant rose from beneath her feet, only this time they were simple vines rather than a torturous and thorn covered one. When Mizu tried to poison them as she had before, however, Douji immediately froze her efforts.

They wrapped around her, tightening their grip at her resisting. Coming to a dramatic stop, they grew in height and slammed the water witch into the defending barrier. Adina grew even brighter from her seat at the entrance, as the spot Mizu came into contact with sent shockwaves of pain through her.

However, something happened that no one expected. Instead of losing consciousness, the captive ceased struggling and changed her body completely into water, sliding down over the vines. Her body reformed as she jumped down, and upon landing, sent a torrent of water straight for Douji, the intention to kill the same way as she had Shito.

The attack never came. In a black flash of darkness, another demon stood in the attack's pathway, where it was deflect by the quick spinning of a chain and pendant.

Shocked, Mizu backed away, but didn't get far before she was once more sent to the barrier, where she once more broke into the form of her mastered element, and sank into the ground from which she had originally conjured it.

"It is good to see you my friend. Tell me, was my following of our rivals still not worth the trouble?" Kuronue questioned Youko.

"So you were right. They indeed were up to something. Happy?" Youko said, a smirk upon his face.

"Excuse me? What was that? I do believe the old fox admitted he was wrong. Can I get that a wee bit louder?" Kuronue taunted, his signature smile of mania upon his face.

"Don't push your luck," Youko said over his shoulder with a slight laugh.

"Where'yah going Youko? Oh yeah, I forgot about your girlfriend," he teased. Hearing the sound of someone clearing their throat, Kuronue turned to see Douji waiting impatiently for his attention.

"Hey, you alright kid? Cat got your tongue?" he joked.

"Kuronue…" she growled under breath.

"Still have issues with being related to a child?"

"It would appear to be that way, smart one," she glared, "But none-the-less, thank you for finally putting that bitch in her grave."

His expression suddenly turned serious. Well as serious as you could get with him anyway.

"She's not dead, not by a long shot. You saw her body return to its unstable form. Sneaky woman probably wormed her way through the ground right passed your friend's barrier," his mood switched almost immediately into one of comical interest, "By the way, what _is_ going on with the little foxes?"

Douji only laughed, " Oh, you won't get anything good from of me. Those two are too quiet with their feelings for their own good. Well, actually, more our good then theirs."

As the two laughed behind their friend's backs Youko helped Adina onto her feet, the barrier still sapping great quantities of her strength to remain fluent. His eye twitched slightly as he heard their remarks.

"_Serves me right for letting **those** two near each other._"

Adina meanwhile, choose to remain oblivious to her rescuers' words, being as weak as she was. Besides, she had much more important matters to attend to than annoying gossip.

Leaning fully on him for support, she only just realized that her entire upper half was sopping wet, and that the cold water was giving her the chills. She was not only soaked through, but her companion's hair was dripping threads of water as well, a reminder of his streak of quick thinking that still left her breathless even now.

Deciding not to put too much thought into it for now, she allowed him to lead her to the others, who were in the midst of conversation. As they turned to see them, both grinned, shared a quick glance, and fell into fits of laughter.

"And what could be so funny at a time like this?" Youko asked them while passing, a look of suspicion upon his face.

"Oh, nothing, we were just wondering…" Douji started.

"Why_ both_ of you were wet," Kuronue finished, both returning to their maniacal giggling.

"_Definitely need to separate these two if I want to survive with my sanity._"

"_You're telling me._"

Both sighed in agreement, shaking heads all the same. Then both smirked, looking at the other knowingly and mentally spoke at the same moment.

"_Or bring them closer together._"

"_If they are too busy with one another…_" Adina started.

"_Then they won't have time for us. I knew great minds think alike._"

They then started laughing themselves, earning confused looks from their friends. Ignoring their questions, both slowly made their way to Youko's hut, but not before an order to send out the men later was given to Kuronue.

"I just got here, and you're ordering me around already!" he whined.

"You better believe I am. And don't complain, since you skipped out on the beginning of the battle, sneaking around like the freak you are," he added under his breath, " Now, when Adina finds it safe to put down the barrier, I'll have her mentally contact you, then the rest is up to you."

"Why aren't you coming back after she puts down the barrier, Youko?" he snickered to him as he left, "I bet she'll be perfectly fine after the barrier goes down. Or do you to need to pick up where you left off."

Narrowly dodging the rock that was sent for his head, Kuronue continued laughing. That was until Adina hit her mark with a boulder ten times the size, silencing him easily.

"I thought you couldn't use your power right now," Youko said, a smirk upon his face.

"Somehow, it appears I found the strength," she laughed tiredly.

With that, they headed to Youko's hut to relax for a little bit, leaving behind an unconscious Kuronue and Douji struggling to remove the boulder.

* * *

Ok, so you all know that Kuronue was the one that Adina thought she saw in the corner of her eye in the beginning, yes? Good. So, yeah, the longest chapter I've ever made. Wow. Hope you all enjoyed it, and didn't think I went over board with the comedy in this one, but with Kuronue, the mood just has to lift a few feet. Plus I just got home from watching my friends in an improv game, so I'm a wee bit on the…um….amused side, we'll say.

Love yah all!

Adria of The Demon Sisters


End file.
